Future of the Sand
by Pyrite
Summary: Kankuro and Gaara moved to Konaha in hopes to not be judged be others because of their choices and Gaara's pregnancies. Now, several years later, Megumi is getting ready to take her chuunin exams and the twins are under instruction with Kiba.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Future of the Sand

**Author:** Pyrite aka other names

**Rating:** R

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Sandcest, Drag.

**Pairing(s):** Gaara/Kankuro

**Children featured:** Megumi (oldest), Ichiro, and Emi (twins). Several others will also be featured that you haven't met before. Can't introduce them yet.

**Summary:** Kankuro and Gaara moved to Konaha in hopes to not be judged be others because of their choices and Gaara's pregnancies. Now, several years later, Megumi is getting ready to take her chuunin exams and the twins are under instruction with Kiba. Come along and experience their adventures.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry about the sucky summary. I have been waiting so long to write this. Many have wanted a sequel to Once in a Blue Moon. I hope you enjoy this sequel and if you haven't read Once in a Blue Moon...read it please!

**Prologue:**

"Daddy!" Megumi shouted as she put on her makeup in the bathroom. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Daddy!"

In the kitchen, Gaara heard his oldest shout for her father. Kankuro looked at Gaara with an annoyed look, "Why is she yelling for me?"

"I don't know, maybe because today is the day that she starts the Chuunin exams." Gaara replied.

"DADDY!" They heard her shout again.

"Go up and see what she wants." Gaara told his husband.

"Yeah, yeah." Kankuro said then stood up and headed upstairs. He walked up the stairs and headed to the bathroom to see what was going on with his oldest daughter. "Okay Megumi, we've heard your screaming, what's going on?"

"Daddy, I need your help."

"Sweetheart, I know that you are nervous, but everything will be fine. Just have faith in yourself."

"I get to use Crow for the Chuunin exams, right?" Megumi asked him.

"I promised you could, but you have to be careful with Crow." Kankuro warned her.

"Daddy," Megumi rolled her eyes, "i'm not a baby."

"Yeah, yeah. Get ready."

"Okay Daddy."

"Mama's almost got breakfast ready and your team and sensei will be here. I'll be downstairs."

Kankuro walked downstairs and settled in his chair as his twins ate eggs and rice and drank tea. "Hey Daddy!" Emi shouted at her father. She smiled at her father as he smiled back.

"Hey Emi. Has Kiba come by yet?"

"No. Kiba-sensei should be by soon though."

Kankuro looked at Gaara who brought his bowl and drink. "So what's going on with Megumi?"

"She's just worried about the Chuunin exams. You know how we were." Kankuro answered.

"She's just like you. Stubborn but strong."

"Yeah. I know." Kankuro replied with a smile.

There was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is."

Gaara opened the door and revealed Lee standing in the doorway, "Well hello Gaara, Kankuro!" He said as he stepped in. "Is Megumi ready?"

"Aren't you early Lee?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah well, the power of youth!"

Gaara and Kankuro shook their heads in memory of the old days. "Megumi!" Gaara shouted at his oldest daughter. "Your sensei is here!"

"Coming!" Megumi shouted back as she pounded down the stairs and rushed in the kitchen.

Megumi was much like her father. She wore her red-brown hair up in a ponytail. A village headband was wrapped around the top of her head. She wore a long black shirt with sleeves that fell to her wrists and a red and yellow circle in the center of her chest. Her black pants were cut off at her calves. On her back was Crow, who was wrapped up in white bandages. "Are you ready Megumi?" Lee asked her.

"Yeah. As ready as I can be." Megumi answered.

Gaara handed his daughter a packed lunch then patted her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks Mama."

"Let's go get the others Megumi!" Lee shouted with exuberance.

Megumi sighed, "Coming." She waved then left with Lee-sensei.

Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other and laughed because it reminded them of the past. Before they could relax, another knock came to the door. This time when Gaara opened it, Kiba and a girl with blonde hair and jade eyes entered. She was Ino and Sakura's daughter, but the seed was donated by Gaara. Her name was Miyuki and she was the best friend of the twins. She had been born in Winter of the same year that the twins had been born. "Hey Kiba-sensei! Hey Miyuki-chan!" Emi shouted at her team.

"Hi Kiba. How are you doing?" Gaara greeted as he watched Miyuki join the twins at the table.

"Fine. Are the twins ready?"

"They're finishing breakfast. Do you want some tea?"

Kiba shook his head, "Akamaru is waiting outside for us."

"Alright babies, finish up, you need to get ready."

"Mama! We're not babies anymore!" Ichiro and Emi shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah...get your lunches." Gaara murmured as he handed the two their packs. He turned to Kiba, "Does Akamaru need something for the trip?"

"Thanks, but I have his food." Kiba answered.

"What's the mission today?"

"Gaara." Kankuro interrupted as he looked up from his scroll with the weekly news.

"What? I can't ask what the mission is?" Gaara asked Kankuro.

"You'll only worry yourself."

Gaara sighed softly, "Fine. See you soon Kiba. Take care of my babies."

As the door shut he heard, "Mama!"

Now the two we're alone. Gaara petted his stomach, he was seven months pregnant with their fourth child. He sighed again. "Stop it." Kankuro said as he looked at his partner. "They're fine. Kiba is a great jonin, so stop it."

"I can't help it. They're my babies." He moaned.

"Gaara. What do I have to do to..." Kankuro smirked as he stood up and pulled the beautiful man with him. He took him to their bedroom and shut then locked the door.

"What are you doing? Kankuro..." Gaara questioned with a look of confusion on his face.

"Take off your clothes Gaara. Now."

"But...what about your job?"

"Hn? Oh Naruto let me take a break today. I'll make up tomorrow." He explained. "Now, take the clothes off."

The red-head began to peel off his clothes, revealing his naked skin slowly. Kankuro's eyes took in the pale skin, the perky, swollen nipples, the swollen stomach, and his cock. Everything was so beautiful...and ripe for the taking. "Is it good?"

"Of course. But I want to know, have you been milking lately?" Kankuro questioned.

Gaara blushed, "No."

The puppet-nin gave him a look as if to say 'you know better.' "Why not?"

"I have a lot to do."

"Yeah right. You couldn't get me?" Kankuro shook his head. "Doesn't matter, i'm going to take care of it now." He pulled his naked partner to a chair, then sat down and pulled the red-head on his lap. Kankuro looked at the reddish nipples. They looked so swollen and perky. He frowned as he felt his cock harden. Any other time he would love sucking his partner's nipples, but he couldn't help but feel slightly worried. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No Aniki." Gaara replied, trying to calm the other.

"Are you telling me the truth? I know if you are lying."

"I...I...I just didn't want to bother you. I've needed you so bad and it's so hard to let you know with the babies around."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "Gaara, I can make you feel pleasured everyday, but you need to tell me baby."

"Fuck me! I need you to make me feel pleasure!" Gaara cried out as he ground against the puppet-nin's hips.

He smiled at Gaara, "I'd be willing to make you scream for me baby." He smirked at the red-head before drawing a plump nipple in his mouth to suck on. Liquid leaked on his tongue while the younger grasped his shoulders and wildly ground his hips against Kankuro's. A soft bite caused Gaara to scream with pleasure and make the younger began grind hard against Kankuro's body.

"Oh Kami! Stop teasing me!" Gaara moaned loudly. He rubbed his lower body against his brother's hips, trying to get some friction.

Kankuro pulled back with a pleasured smile on his face, he licked moisture off his lips. "I'm not teasing baby. You've been extremely bad and haven't been taking care of yourself."

"Mmmm...you're mean!"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Is that what you think? If I give you what you want, then will you start taking care of yourself?"

"YES!"

"Will you see Sakura tomorrow?"

"Whatever the fuck you want!" Gaara screamed.

Kankuro chuckled to himself as he pushed his pants down and pulled out his cock. "Go ahead." He urged his partner.

Gaara grinned happily, then he grasped hold of Kankuro's cock and slid on top of the thick flesh and felt the cock slide into his body and reach his prostate. He bent backwards while feeling the older man grasp his hips and move his body to a quicker rhythm. His brother suucked hard on one of his twin nipples, making heat flood through his body. Gaara grasped hold of Kankuro's shoulders as he felt his orgasm come over him. He was shaking so bad that he felt his brother grab his body and hold him close. Kankuro thrust up a few more times, letting his seed spill into Gaara's body and down his thighs. He could hear Gaara moan loudly while his orgasm was breaking over his body like waves over the sand.

"Mmmm..." Gaara moaned in Kankuro's ear.

"Felt good huh?"

"Yep."

"Let's lay down and we'll talk later babe."

"Whatever you want Kankuro." Gaara replied.

Kankuro smiled as he helped his lover onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist as he pulled the younger man close to him. It felt so good to be with him.

xxxx

Megumi tapped her foot as she waited for her two male counterparts, Nobu and Koji. They were taking forever to get to their first exam. "Calm yourself." Lee told her.

"How can I? Those two think we have forever to get to the first exam." Megumi exclaimed.

"You forget Megumi, it doesn't start for another five minutes." Koji reminded her.

"That's five minutes we could use to get prepared!"

"Girls." Nobu muttered.

"Boys."

Lee rolled his eyes at the three. "Listen you three, I have faith that you will pass your exams. The first exam is a written exam. Remember to have faith in yourselves and your abilities!"

"Well, i'm going in. If you two want to stay out here for five minutes go ahead."

"Go on you two. Get ready for the exam." Lee told the two.

Nobu and Koji nodded then followed their partner into the room for the exam. Lee smiled, remembering several years ago when he had to compete in the chuunin exams.

xxxx

Emi looked at her brother as they leapt through the trees with Miyuki, Kiba, and Akamaru. She smiled at her brother as they landed in a clearing to take a lunch break. "Alright you three. Time for break." Kiba announced.

"Yay!" The three shouted.

Akamaru shook his head at the three genin. Miyuki sat down next to Akamaru and laid against his large side. Emi and Ichiro sat beside each other and opened their lunch bags. Their mother had packed a big lunch for each of them. "Mama always packs our favorites." Ichiro commented. He happily snacked on a rice cake.

Emi agreed, "Mama may be annoying, but always loves us."

Kiba smirked, "You should always appreciate your mother you two."

"We do." Ichiro said.

"So what kind of mission are we on Kiba-sensei?" Miyuki spoke up.

"We're going to deliver a very sensitive scroll to be signed by our fellow village at Suna." Kiba explained.

"What! We're going to see Aunt Temari!" Emi yelled.

"Yep." Kiba replied with a smile.

"Yay!" The twins shouted suddenly.

"I like your aunt. She is so nice but funny." Miyuki commented.

Emi nodded at Miyuki. "Yeah. I'm going to be just like her."

Kiba smiled, despite Emi's bright red hair, she was much like Temari with a strong sense of herself. "Alright, you three had enough of a break?"

"Yep." Ichiro replied.

The others nodded. "Let's go."

xxxx

Gaara curled up against his lover and heard a soft, "You look beautiful."

"I feel fat."

"You're carrying. You should always feel beautiful when carrying a child." Kankuro replied.

Gaara smiled then kissed Kankuro's lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Now, can I trust you with taking care of yourself? Or will I have to take a break every time you get worried about the babies?"

"I'll go see Sakura tomorrow." The red-head promised.

"Good." Kankuro returned with a kiss.

"But I do feel worried about the babies."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "They're fine. Kiba is taking Ichiro and Emi to Suna."

"Suna?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah. To see Temari...and Megumi will be back later today to tell us about the exam." Kankuro responded.

The red-head sighed, "You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Gaara smirked at his brother. "Oh shut up Mr. Right."

Kankuro laughed. "Love you baby."

"I love you Kankuro."

**A/N:** This is the sequel to _Once in a Blue Moon_. If you haven't read it, then you need to read it. Go to my profile and you will find it. I hope you like the first chapter of the new sequel. If you do, please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

Kankuro was looking at a report that had landed on his desk. Being Naruto's Relations Advisor between villages meant a lot of desk work and not action as he used to get. He sighed, hating the thought of more desk work. He heard one of the assistants' approach his office and announce, "Kankuro-sama, you are needed in Lord Hokage's office."

"Coming." Kankuro replied. What was it this time?

He followed the assisstant to the Hokage's office then watched as he left to do more work. "Hey Kankuro!" Naruto greeted.

"What's going on Naruto?"

"Well I was wondering about Gaara."

"You brought me here because of my partner?" Kankuro questioned the blonde.

"Well he's pregnant isn't he?"

"Yep. Seven months pregnant."

Naruto smiled at his friend, "I'm letting you have a break until about three weeks after the baby is born."

"What!" Kankuro shouted in surprise.

"You heard me. I will still send reports and such, but you need to be with Gaara. I remember when Hinata and I had our first. It was a great help when you two were with us. However, you need to stay with Gaara."

"Well...he'll like that."

"Definitely. Oh, how's Megumi doing in the exams?"

"She passed the first exam yesterday. I'm hoping she passes. She is on edge Naruto." Kankuro commented.

"Weren't we?" Naruto replied.

"Yep." The puppet-nin confirmed then turned around and left for his office. He had a lot of paperwork to do before he could return home.

xxxx

Gaara could hear Sakura's disappointed thoughts...almost. "Gaara, you need to take better care of yourself. You know better."

"But the babies." Gaara protested.

"I have a child too Gaara. You have to take care of yourself first." Gaara sighed heavily. "I'll put you on bed rest if you don't behave."

"Wha-? But Sakura!"

"This baby girl is very important. Keep following my diet and I don't want to hear that you are not taking care of yourself...or I will put you in the hospital." Sakura threatened.

"I hear you. I'll do as you say."

"Go home and get rest...and make sure Kankuro takes care of you...I don't mean to be upset with you Gaara but you have to take care of yourself."

Gaara nodded at her response, "I agree. I've just been overly worried."

"Come on, i'll take you home." Sakura said as she escorted Gaara out of her office.

"Thanks Sakura." Gaara responded with much appreciation.

xxxx

The next exam had started for Megumi and her partners. She had to pass her exams. Koji jumped up beside her as they jumped from tree to tree. "What's our next target?"

"The exam building. We have to get there safe and sound." Megumi explained. She sighed as she did this, Koji never listened unless Lee-sensei had something to say.

"I can't see how you carry that." Nobu commented. He was talking about Crow, who was on her back.

"Upper body strength. Besides Daddy taught me early that carrying your puppet is part of a puppet nin's life." Megumi replied.

The boys snorted at this. "Do you always take after your father?" Koji asked with a slight laugh.

Megumi looked at her partners with a harsh look, "My father is a great jonin and one of the best puppet nins ever. So I think it is good to take after him."

"We're playing with you Megumi. Don't get offended." Nobu intervened before she got mad at them.

"Alright...besides we have other things to concentrate on."

"Yep." The other two agreed.

"Let's go."

xxxx

Kankuro walked into his house, he saw Gaara laying on the couch, patting his enlarged stomach. "You saw Sakura, huh?"

"Yep." Gaara replied. "Fuck i'm having hot flashes."

"I'm sorry baby." He sat next to the red-head after pulling Gaara in his lap to cradle him. "I'd do anything to make you comfortable."

"Mmmm..." Gaara moaned. "Just hold me."

"I will. I'm going to be with you for a while. Naruto wanted me to break from the office until about three weeks after the baby is born." Kankuro explained.

The red-head smiled at his lover, "For real?"

"Yeah."

Gaara smiled at the other, "I'm glad."

"Well...the children are gone. Shall we have some sex?" Kankuro asked.

"Mmm..." Gaara replied as he stood up and looked back at his partner. "Sure. You'll have to take me on the bed."

Kankuro grinned at the red-head as he followed him toward the bedroom. He loved taking his partner and making him feel loved and beautiful. Gaara laid on the bed as soon as he reached the bedroom. His legs were spread to welcome the older man. "You look so beautiful baby."

"You think?"

Kankuro snorted uneloquently, "I don't think. I know."

Gaara smiled at his partner, "Well, Mr. I Know, you wanna get your ass in bed and take me."

Kankuro smiled at the red-head as he climbed over his body and began to take off his clothes. He peeled off the other's clothes while whispering, "Do you wanna play?"

The red-head looked at his partner in happiness then replied, "Whatever you want Kankuro."

The puppet nin grinned suddenly while pulling off the rest of Gaara's clothes. "What about Master and Slave?"

"Yes."

This excited the other man, making him feel more hot for his partner. He leaned forward and kissed Gaara's lips, thrusting a hungry tongue into Gaara's mouth. Gaara reached around and grasped Kankuro's hair, pulling tight as he felt Kankuro's tongue caress his own tongue. He moaned, pulling back as he heard Kankuro say, "What do you want my slut?"

Pleasure clouded Gaara's mind, making it hard for him to think. "I want you."

Fingers played with his perky nubs, causing liquid to squirt out over the nimble fingers. "Want me? You have to be specific my little slut."

"You know what I want! Stop being mean!" The red-head begged his brother.

"But aren't I the master here?" Kankuro questioned back.

Gaara nodded slowly as he looked in the other's eyes. "Yes."

Kankuro leaned in and kissed the reddened lips again, making Gaara moan against the expert mouth. He moved from Gaara's lips to his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a red mark on his pale neck. The puppet master moved downwards over the pale chest while placing his hands on either side of Gaara's body. He then took a pink nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, making the other squirm under his ministrations. Gaara pulled hard on Kankuro's hair, making him nip hard on the nipple that was in his mouth.

"Uh...Nnn...Kankuro!" Gaara cried out, begging for more of the ministrations. "Please!"

Kankuro pulled back, releasing the bud of flesh, then replied, "Ah, ah, ah...You know better my slave."

"Master...please!"

He lowered his head over Gaara's chest, placing kisses over towards the other nipple, laving the same attention as the other one. Gaara moaned softly as he wrapped his legs around Kankuro's waist as best as he could. Kankuro sucked hard on the nub before moving downwards towards Gaara's sensitive cock. He smiled down at Gaara as he pushed the red-head's legs apart and pulled them over his shoulders for better access. His mouth took in the flesh, making Gaara scream louder for him. Kankuro loved every minute of it. Gaara squirmed against his partner as he felt his body become hard and heat travel to his core and cock, making him even harder.

Kankuro pulled away from the cock that he had in his mouth. He pushed his pants down his legs, revealing his own hardened cock. "You ready?"

"Kami yes!" Gaara cried out.

Kankuro entered in one swift motion, making Gaara cry out again in pleasure. He placed a hand on Gaara's protruding stomach as he began to thrust furiously into the slick passage. Kankuro kissed Gaara's lips, taking in the moans hungrily while he kept a quick rhythm. Gaara moaned, begging for more of the thrusts that would bring him to climax. The puppet master pulled back from the Gaara's eager lips. He thrust until he heard a familiar scream and his partner shook around his cock. Kankuro thrust a few more times, bringing his own orgasm on and falling to the side as soon as his seed coated Gaara's canal.

xxxx

Later, Gaara and Kankuro lay underneath the covers. Gaara lay his head on Kankuro's chest, their hands were in a soft grasp while their fingers intertwined. Gaara questioned, "So do you know where the twins went to?"

"Yes. They went to Suna. They're escorting Temari back."

"I'm glad. They will be alright. I just worry about them."

Kankuro smiled, "That's what makes you such a great mother."

Gaara looked up at his partner and smiled back, "Thank you."

"It's true baby."

"I'm glad you think that."

"Gaara, I love you baby and I'm especially happy that you are carrying my child. You look so beautiful pregnant."

Gaara blushed at his statement. "I love having your babies." He suddenly yawned.

"Let's sleep. We'll get up later." Kankuro murmured as he wrapped an arm around Gaara's stomach. Gaara smiled as he slowly fell asleep, feeling Kankuro's warm body.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoy chapter one. I am looking forward to get some more reviews. Please. I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Kankuro looked at his files while sipping his tea. Gaara rubbed his shoulders while looking at the files with semi-interest. Kankuro's hand rubbed over one of Gaara's as he flipped through the paperwork. The silence was nice for once. Usually it was screams of 'Mama' or 'Daddy.' Not that either one of them didn't love it, but they appreciated the quiet.

The silence was interrupted by a sudden burst through the door. Megumi came through the door, her head down as she walked past her parents and set Crow on the floor. "Megumi? Is everything okay?" Gaara asked.

"Dont...wanna talk." Megumi replied then pounded up the stairs.

The two watched until she disappeared from their sight. "Kami, why does she remind me of me when she gets angry?"

"I don't know. She does though." Kankuro commented.

"You better go see what happened. After all Daddy fixes everything." Gaara said with confidence.

Kankuro nodded. "I bet it involves the Chuunin exams." He stood up and followed after Megumi. Once getting to the top of the steps, he found Megumi in her room. She was sitting on her bed, her face buried in a pillow. "Megumi?"

She looked up towards her father and replied, "I don't want to talk Daddy."

"Alright. You want Daddy to hold you?"

"Daddy! I'm too big to hold!"

Kankuro snorted, "You're never too big to hold, especially in Daddy's arms."

Megumi wiped her eyes. "Okay."

"Get up." She stood up temporarily to let her father sit in her place. Kankuro sat down on the bed and crossed his legs. He then motioned for his daughter to come back. Megumi climbed in his lap and laid her head against his shoulder, tears falling down her cheeks. "What's the matter?"

"I lost Daddy. I failed."

"How? You had Crow and I taught you everything."

"I'm a failure." Megumi let out a cry.

"Stop. Tell me everything that will happen. I will let you know if you are a failure or not." Kankuro replied.

"Okay."

xxxx

There was a call for Megumi and another from a clan from Suna. It felt odd because her mother and father were from Suna. Megumi looked at her comrades and then at Lee-sensei. "You can do this Megumi!" Lee shouted with his traditional thumb-up sign. She sighed, he was typical.

"Thanks Lee-sensei. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Megumi!" Koji and Nobu shouted as she left for the stairs.

When she got on the ground level, Megumi advanced to the middle. Kami she felt nervous, however, she would not give up without a fight. She faced her oppenent, which was a boy, and waited for the sign to be given to go. When she heard the shout, she started forward, releasing Crow from his bandages. She was proud of Crow. She knew that her father had used Crow in the past, so she was going to do her best. Attaching strings to Crow, Megumi used Crow to fire poison bombs at the boy in front of her.

The boy blocked the poison bombs with a mud jutsu. Megumi knew that she had to use Crow to get the boy's attention while she attacked from behind. She performed a hand sign, making Crow take on her appearance as she disappeared. The boy looked confused, but attacked Crow anyway. Megumi reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back. She could hear the cheers of her team mates and her sensei. He went flying into Crow who wrapped his arms around him. Megumi thought she had it, but he used a jutsu to appear like mud then melt from Crow's arms.

Meanwhile, Koji, Nobu, and Lee watched from above. "Come on Megumi, you can beat this loser." Koji murmured.

Nobu nodded as he responded, "She can. Let's just have faith in her."

"This creep is experienced in mud jutsu. Just like the 3rd Hokage. I wonder how, coming from Suna and everything."

"Crow won't work well against him." Nobu noted.

"You never know." Lee input. "I remember when Kankuro, her father, first competed in the Chuunin exams. It was amazing seeing him fight. Megumi takes after him a lot and she will do well no matter how this turns out."

"Megumi!" Koji cried out. He drew attention for the other two as they narrowed their eyes to the floor. The shinobi from Suna had just sent her and Crow flying back into a wall.

They watched with worried looks as Megumi got back up and sent Crow towards him, his four fists flying towards the boy as he returned the punch. She sent more poison bombs at the boy now he was down. The bombs exploded, filling the air with purple smoke. Megumi once again thought she had it, however, she was surprised when mud pooled around her feet and took her body in one movement. Crow fell to the ground as the mud hardened around her.

"No, no, no!" Nobu shouted.

"Come on Megumi!" Koji yelled.

Megumi punched through the hardened mud and reattached her strings to Crow. 'What can I do?' She asked herself while looking at the Suna ninja. 'Crow, what can we do?' She closed her eyes momentarily then remembered something that her father told her, blind the enemy then attack.

She had Crow throw several bombs, blinding not only the ninja, but everyone above who was watching. Crow then wrapped his arms around the ninja and began to squeeze tightly. While the smoke cleared, she realized she had a mud clone. 'WHAT!' Megumi looked at Crow, then put him down on the floor.

"What is she doing?!" Koji questioned.

"I don't know. I think she might be using her body instead of Crow." Lee explained.

"But she can't do it!" Nobu shouted.

"Have faith." Lee told the two.

Megumi ran forward and punched the ninja in his stomach, knocking him back. She heard her friends cheer her on. The ninja got back up, throwing punches and knocking her back. They fought, eventually tiring themselves out. Megumi panted hard, her eyes trained on the Suna ninja. She had to make one last ditch effort. She pushed forward and concentrated her chakra into her fist. She pushed forward against ninja, punching into his stomach. She felt his fist in her chest.

Koji and Nobu gasped at what they had just saw. "Megumi!" Koji shouted!

The ninja from Suna fell first on the floor. Megumi fell two seconds afterwards, hearing the words "It's a tie."

xxxx

"First...no you did not fail. It sounds like you did a good job to me." Kankuro told her.

"Daddy. I failed." She buried her head in his shoulder.

Kankuro shook his head as he stroked her hair. "Shh. The world isn't over. You can take it again."

"But I should of passed!" Megumi cried out.

"Shh now. You did your best and you make me proud. You would have failed if you had done nothing at all and quit. Be proud of yourself."

There was a sudden knock on Megumi's door. Gaara appeared in the doorway, "Uncle Naruto is here. He wants to talk to you Megumi."

"Why?" Megumi questioned.

"He's downstairs waiting. He told me it's about the Chuunin exams." Gaara replied. "Go on. He's waiting."

Megumi got up from her father's lap and left the room first. Kankuro got up second and joined Gaara. "So what's going on?"

"He didn't tell me. Let's find out."

Kankuro nodded, they followed Megumi downstairs and found Naruto sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. "Hey Megumi." He greeted his niece.

"Hi Uncle Naruto."

"I have some good news. Your team mates and sensei came to me after the third exam. They explained that you had not lost, you had fallen second and that the examiner had called it wrong. I asked some other people at the exams if that was truth and they confirmed it. You are going to take the final exam." Naruto explained.

"You mean?" Megumi asked.

"Yep. You'll join your team mates for the final exam. They're outside. Why don't you all go celebrate on me?"

Megumi rushed forward and hugged her uncle. "Thank you Uncle Naruto! Thank you!" As she opened the door she waved goodbye to her parents then left.

Gaara smiled at Kankuro, "I hope you didn't reinstate her because she's your niece."

"No. That would be would be bad of me. Besides, I did go talk to some people at the exam." Naruto replied with a smile.

"She'll be happy. We both have to see her." Kankuro added.

"I will reserve you two and the twins a spot beside Temari."

"Thank you Naruto." Gaara thanked his friend.

"You're welcome. By the way...you're getting very big Gaara...in a good way of course." Naruto responded.

Kankuro rolled his eyes as Gaara said, "I know."

"Well, I better go. I will see you two soon."

"Bye Naruto." Kankuro told their friend as they watched him leave.

xxxx

The trip to Suna went without much problems. Kiba and his team followed a Suna ninja to the Kazekage's office. As they walked in, they saw the Kazekage hard at work. "Aunt Temari!" Emi shouted.

Temari looked up from her desk to look at Kiba's team, including her niece and nephew. "Well, i'll be. Emi and Ichiro. Get your butts over here and give your aunt a hug."

They ran over to their aunt and hugged her tightly. Temari embraced them in a tight hug. Both of them reminded her of her brothers. "We're here to escort you to Konoha." Ichiro said as he smiled at her.

"Not tonight. We'll start tomorrow. Besides it looks like you need some food and sleep."

"I'm hungry. I can't wait to eat." Emi added.

Temari smiled at her niece and nephew. "Very well. I'm sure your sensei and team mate are hungry too, eh Kiba?"

"Yeah, we could do with something to eat." Kiba replied with a laugh.

"Very well. Lets get something to eat and we will discuss your journey and the journey ahead of us." Temari suggested as she stood up and led them out.

xxxx

Megumi and her team mates ate at her Uncle Naruto's favorite ramen shop. She knew that it was her team mates and Uncle Naruto that put her back into the exam. "We're glad that you are back in the exam." Koji said while waiting for their food.

"Yeah. That examiner was crazy." Nobu added.

"I'm just glad that I can go to the end." Megumi said in relief.

"Are you going to use Crow in the final exam?" Nobu asked.

"Yep. I'm going to have Daddy teach me some more moves. After all, we have about four days until the final exam starts."

"That should be enough time." Koji input.

"I'm hoping." The server put their bowls of ramen in front of them and they began to eat hungrily. Megumi loved her friends. Without them she wouldn't have been able to take the final exam. They were annoying at times, but they got on each other's nerves at times. That's how teams were. She leaned over and kissed Koji on the cheek then kissed Nobu. "Thanks."

The two looked at each other in shock then looked at her, "You're welcome." They replied at the same time.

Megumi smiled at her friends then returned to eating her ramen. This was going to be an interesting exam.

**A/N:** Wow, I can't believe that I wrote another chapter so quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has more of the kids in it than Gaara and Kankuro. I know mangagranat at deviantart complained there wasn't enough of them. So enjoy and please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Kankuro looked at Gaara with a look that said 'sit your pretty ass down.' "I'm

going out to teach Megumi some more moves. I will call Sakura if you don't sit

down."

Gaara sighed, "I can't help it. You know I get restless."

"Psshh. You may be restless and if that is so, then read a book."

"You know you can be mean some times."

Kankuro leaned over Gaara with a smile on his face, "Yep, but I am not the one

carrying a baby. You know I love you baby."

Gaara smiled, "I know you do. It's so hard being pregnant."

"I wish it was easier, but soon it will be over. I'm going to take Megumi out.

We'll be back soon."

"Be careful."

"We will."

xxxx

"What took you so long Daddy?" Megumi questioned her father.

"Your mother. What else?" Kankuro replied with a laugh.

"Is Mama okay?"

"Yeah. Mama just needs to sit down." He replied. "Alright. I brought both Raven and

Crow this morning. I'm going to show you a few moves with Crow then you will repeat

them."

Megumi nodded. "Yes Daddy."

Kankuro rubbed his forehead as he remembered the first time he taught Megumi puppet

jutsu...she had come so far.

xxxx

Back then Megumi was eight years old, she didn't know anything about puppet jutsu.

Kankuro had taken her outside and sat down with her in his lap. "Today Megumi, i'm

going to teach you about puppet jutsu."

She looked up at him with excited eyes, "For real Daddy?"

"Yes. We're going to start with making your chakra strings." Megumi giggled while

watching her father produce chakra strings from his fingers. They were thin purple

strings that came up from the middle of his fingers. "Now, concentrate on your

chakra. Concentrate your chakra to your hand, now move the chakra to the tips and

push the chakra through your tips."

Megumi followed her father's instructions and smiled as she began to push out the

strings. She groaned suddenly, "Daddy!"

"What baby?" Kankuro questioned.

She showed him her hand. Kankuro looked at her fingers, the strings were wobbly and

thick, unlike his. He laughed softly. "What's so funny?"

"It takes a while before you get it down."

Megumi crossed her arms, "It's not fair."

Kankuro shook his head. "You shouldn't expect to get it the first try. Okay?"

"Yes Daddy." She replied in a disappointed tone.

"Don't be disappointed baby. We'll keep practicing. Okay?"

She looked up at her father and nodded. "Yes Daddy."

xxxx

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Megumi asked her father.

"Yes. Just remembering things." He paused with a smile. "Alright, you ready

Megumi?"

Megumi nodded excitedly. "Yes Daddy! I'm ready."

"The first move is called Puppet Show. I'm going to show you the move with Crow. Of

course, i'm not going to perform the full move on you, but I will show you the

steps."

She nodded. "Okay Daddy."

Kankuro produced chakra strings and connected them to Crow. He wasn't using Crow

like he usually did. He showed his daughter step my step how to perform the move.

The four arms wrapped lightly around Megumi's midsection. "Now you want to squeeze

the arms around the victim's body. Then what I did was leaned Crow's head forward

against their head as if he was kissing them."

Megumi laughed loudly, "Daddy! You are so funny!"

He smiled, "Yeah well. I then gave them the option to either give up or get their

bones broken. After breaking their bones, I throw the victim to the side." He

released Megumi then set Crow down. "Now, try it on Raven."

She nodded, then formed chakra strings and attached them to Crow and watched as her

father pulled Raven up to a standing position. Megumi remembered her father's

directions and prepared to move, "Puppet Show!" She cried out as she sent Crow

forward and wrapped his arms around Raven's midsection. She knew Raven wouldn't

crack under Crow's arms. She simply followed her father's directions and threw

Raven ten feet away. "Daddy...how am I going to do this? Raven's not a real

person."

"Practice. Once you have practiced you will know. It will be like second nature.

Now practice a few times on those trees over there while I go check on your

mother."

"Yes Daddy." Megumi said as she focused on the tree ahead of her.

xxxx

Temari looked at her niece and nephew. They were sitting next to Akamaru and

Miyuki. "Alright, are you three ready to go?"

"Yes Aunt Temari!" The twins said at the same time.

Miyuki replied more respectfully, "Yes Lady Kazekage."

Kiba arrived which made the three genin stand up and his partner stood up panting

softly. They weren't used to this kind of weather.

Emi and Ichiro were excited because they were going back home to see their parents.

"I can't wait to see Mama. I hope that the baby hasn't been born yet." Emi

commented.

"I doubt it." Ichiro commented, "Mama is still in the seventh month of pregnancy,

remember Emi? Usually it is around the 9th month when babies come into the world."

"I know, I am only worried about Mama."

Temari interrupted, "Calm down you two, your mother is fine." She hugged them

tightly and murmured, "I miss your Mama too. Now lets start so we can get to Konaha

to see your Mama sooner."

The twins nodded then joined their friend, sensei, and Akamaru. "Are you ready Lady

Kazekage?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes, I am ready. Let's go, I don't want to miss the Chuunin exams."

xxxx

Kankuro watched as Megumi practiced a few more of his secret moves. She still was

learning a few of them, however, she was becoming more and more like him. It's not

that he didn't enjoy it, but he wondered how she was going to get the proper

training in Konaha. He had yet to tell Gaara that he was planning to send her away

to Suna. Not until she passed the Chuunin exams though. He knew how Gaara would

react to his thoughts. He would be very upset with him for wanting to send Megumi

to Suna. Megumi was their first born. He could imagine how that little conversation

would go.

"Daddy." Megumi interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes baby?" Kankuro questioned.

"I'm finished."

"Very well. Let's pack up for today and go see what Mama is doing."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I can pass the exam?"

Kankuro smirked, "Of course you can. You're my daughter."

Megumi smiled as the wind blew through her red-brown hair. "Yep. I am." She picked

up Crow and hoisted him over her back. They left to see Gaara.

xxxx

Gaara rubbed his stomach softly. "Kami, you're going to be a lot like your big

sister. Stubborn."

He looked up and saw Kankuro and Megumi enter the room. "How have you been?"

Kankuro questioned.

"Okay. Your daughter is kicking hard. I think she will be as stubborn as Megumi."

"Hey! I'm not stubborn." Megumi shouted.

Kankuro and Gaara laughed. "You're the definition of it." Kankuro told his

daughter.

"Daddy."

Kankuro smiled. "Go on up."

Megumi smiled at her parents then started up the steps towards her room. Gaara

smiled at Kankuro, "How was practice?"

"Good. She's learning my signature moves. Hell, she is my daughter."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Your daughter? Who gave birth to her?"

"Alright. I helped." He replied with a smile.

"Yeah you did. Now we have to get ready for another baby."

"Do you feel okay?"

"I feel fine. Except for the constant kicking." Gaara replied.

Kankuro smiled, "She's going to be a good ninja."

"I'm sure."

"Gaara, I need to talk with you about some things sweetheart." Kankuro said as he

sat beside Gaara.

"What about?"

"Megumi."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I know you and I have been avoiding this Gaara, but when she passes her exam

she is going to need to be sent to Suna."

Gaara's jaw dropped, "No! She's my baby. She can't leave!"

"Shh...we need to send her to Suna to train for a few years. I can only teach her

so much. Sending her to the puppet squadron will help her get better in her art."

Gaara shot Kankuro a sad look. "I know baby. I will miss her too, but we have

Temari to keep an eye on her."

"I know...I just don't want her to leave. I will miss her too much."

"I haven't told her yet. When she graduates, be it this exam or the next, she will

be sent to Suna with Temari."

Gaara sighed, "Oh Kankuro. I just wish that she didn't have to go."

Kankuro replied, "I know baby. I know."

xxxx

Naruto picked up his daughter, Hiroko, who was eight years old and trying to pull

her father's red and white hat off his head. "Hey! I'm Kage here." He laughed then

placed the hat on her head which was way to big for her head.

"Daddy, I've been waiting all day to see you." Hiroko told her father. She had her

father's tan skin and his blue eyes, but her mother's dark blue hair.

"I can't help it that i'm busy."

She crossed her arms. "You owe me a trip to the park."

"Yes I do. I promise I will take you soon."

"Okay. But you owe me."

Naruto smiled at his daughter. Kami, she was so damn stubborn...really nothing like

Hinata, except for her looks. She was more obnoxious than anything. She took after

him and he couldn't wait to see her take the Chuunin exams. "Naruto." Hinata

interrupted.

"Yes love."

"We're going to go out and eat tonight. Why don't you wash up?"

Naruto smiled, "Alright." He kissed her on the lips then left for the bathroom.

Hinata shook her head then looked at her daughter, "Daddy is crazy sometimes isn't

he?"

"Yep, but he owes me Mama."

She laughed, "Don't worry, Daddy will take you to the park tonight. But don't give

him much flack, he's a man. He can only do one thing at a time." The two laughed

then waited for Naruto to come back out. Hiroko looked forward to going out with

her father.

A/N: OMG, it took me forever to make this chapter. I just had such a difficult time with this chapter. It was an in between. So next chapter, Temari comes in and the chuunin exams start. Will Megumi become a Chuunin? You'll have to wait and see. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Megumi woke up to the sun peeking through her window. Today was the Chuunin exams. Crow and Raven set in the corner, each looking at her with a blank expression. She sighed, "Oh Crow...Oh Raven. I hope I become a Chuunin today. I know you two are the best because Daddy made you Raven and he works with you Crow, but I still don't know if I will pass. I know I am not the best, but please help me pass so I can make Daddy, Mama, and everyone that I love proud of me." She looked at their blank faces and sighed, hopeing that she would pass the exam.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Kankuro sat in the kitchen as they ate their breakfast. "I'm expecting her to yell for you anytime soon."

Kankuro smirked, "Yeah, me too. It is the day of the final Chuunin exam."

"You think she is ready?"

"Yeah. She can do it."

"Daddy." A feminine voice wafted down to them.

Gaara smiled at Kankuro. "Go to your baby."

Kankuro smiled back at his partner, "I'm going." He got up and walked up to his daughter's bathroom where she was putting on her makeup. He looked in and smiled at her, "How are you doing sweatheart?"

"Nervous Daddy...so nervous." Megumi replied.

"Come here baby." Kankuro said as he opened his arms and allowed Megumi to fall into them. "It's okay. No matter what happens, you'll make Daddy proud."

"But I want to be a Chuunin so badly."

"Then remember what I taught you sweetheart. Aunt Temari will be here today and she will be watching. We all will be so proud of you." He paused then brushed his daughter's head with a kiss. "Go ahead and get ready."

Megumi looked up at her father and smiled. "Okay Daddy."

Kankuro began to walk downstairs and smiled as he Gaara and Lee were talking to each other. "Lee, I didn't hear you come in."

"I don't want Megumi to know I am here yet."

"Why?"

"Well, she is nervous i'm sure. So I would make things even more worse. I'll let her come down and tell her what she needs to do to get ready." Lee explained.

Gaara smiled. "I know she is going to do well."

Before Kankuro could say anything, Megumi entered the room and greated everyone. "Hello. Hello Lee-Sensei."

"Hello Megumi. You look nervous."

"I am sensei. I want to pass this exam bad." Megumi replied.

"We'll be watching you Megumi. You'll make us very proud, no matter what happens." Gaara told his daughter then gave her a hug.

"Thanks Mama." Megumi replied as she hugged back.

"Are you ready Megumi?" Lee questioned his student.

"Yes Lee-sensei."

Before Megumi left, Kankuro reminded her, "Remember sweetheart, you're my daughter. You take after me."

Megumi smiled at her father, "Yes Daddy." She then left with her sensei with a smile on her face.

xxxx

Temari walked with Naruto towards the upper portion of the arena where she and Naruto normally sat. Beside them were chairs for their families. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Temari commented as Gaara sat beside her slowly. Kankuro sat beside Gaara and the twins beside him. While Hinata and Miyuki sat beside Naruto.

"Me too!" Naruto added.

"I hope Megumi is ready for this." Gaara murmured as he looked down at the middle of the arena.

"Don't worry Gaara, she's ready." Kankuro responded.

"Daddy?" Emi questioned.

"Yeah baby."

"Do you think Megumi will become a chuunin?"

"Of course she can. Now let's watch."

xxxx

Megumi waited impatiently for her chance to take the final exam. Lee sensed her anxiety and said, "Be patient, you'll be fighting momentarily." Lee informed her.

"Look, the kages' are talking." Koji added.

They looked upwards and saw the two kages begin to speak, "Welcome to the Chuunin Exams!" Naruto yelled as everyone cheered. "Today everyone will get a chance to see the genins that are wanting to become the newest chuunins. I ask you all to root for all of the genins, for they didn't get here easily!" More cheering, then Megumi didn't have to wait long. She heard her name and the name of another genin.

"Well Megumi, good luck!" Lee said as he looked toward the field. He smiled at her as he patted her on the back.

Koji and Nobu looked at her as she prepared to leave. They hugged her suddenly and Nobu whispered, "Good luck Megumi."

"Thanks guys." She whispered back.

xxxx

Kankuro watched as his daughter entered the ring. He couldn't help but feel nervous for her. Back when he was younger, he was never nervous. However, he could not stand it if his daughter was hurt. He didn't think she would be hurt, but there was always the chance. He sighed as Gaara held his hand.

Gaara looked at his husband and smiled gently, "You're nervous for her aren't you?"

The puppet-nin flashed a smile back, "You know me too well. I just want her to be okay."

"She will be fine. Don't worry."

"Daddy worries. I can't help it."

Gaara leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. "Daddy's girl will be fine."

xxxx

Megumi avoided a clone jutsu. She attached her strings to Crow and willed him to attack her opponent. Megumi could only remember her father telling her everything her could about how to control Crow and to use him correctly. Crow was nothing like Raven, but she chose Crow because her father had used him. Rite of passage almost. She felt her chest expand as she sent Crow forward against her opponent and jumpkicking against the boy who was standing in front of her. She willed crows multiple limbs to punch at the boy then knock him ten feet away. In her mind all she could think of was winning the competition. She had to do it...for Mama, Daddy, her siblings, Aunt Temari and especially Daddy. She wanted to make everyone proud of her.

xxxx

Naruto glanced at Kankuro who was biting nervously on his nail beds. He had never seen his friend so nervous. He looked down glancing at his godchild. He always knew that she would make it and the way things were going, she would.

"Daddy, do you think sissy will win?" Emi questioned. She held on tight to his arm as they watched.

"Of course. Have faith in her."

"I do, I just worry about her Daddy."

Gaara sighed, "Oh you two, Megumi will be fine."

"I agree with Gaara. I've never seen as good a replica of Kankuro as Megumi." Temari input.

"Yep. I agree with Temari." Naruto added.

"She'll do fine." Kankuro replied.

xxxx

Megumi dodged a water jutsu. So far the boy had been unbeatable. She couldn't get Crow near him to get the water user in a corner. 'Come on Crow! Let's do this!' Megumi used her clone jutsu, making five clones then surrounding the boy. Once he started aiming for the other clones she got behind him and hit the boy in the back then used Crow to grab him. She watched as his limbs wrapped around her opponent's body and began to squeeze. She could see the boy struggle as Crow squeezed harshly with his wood limbs. "Give up or I will crush you."

The boy glared at her but could only feel the pain of the hard limbs around his fleshy body. Megumi finally knew it was time. She growled then used Crow to clamp harder around his body. A cry of pain exited the boy's mouth. 'Let's finish this.' She thought then cried out, "Puppet Show!" She tightened Crow's arms and legs around the boy's midsection then as Crow's joints activated to release the boy, she heard a few cracks as the boy fell.

xxxx

Kankuro stood up suddenly and watched as his daughter beat the boy and the examiner yelled Megumi the winner. "Yes!" He looked at Gaara and shouted, "Did you see that? Our baby won!"

Gaara smiled then replied, "I knew she would Kankuro."

"I did too. I am only happy that she proved it to herself."

'Yeah, yeah. You would have been pissed off if your baby hadn't passed. Not at her, of course.' Gaara thought.

"We'll definitely have to take her out tonight." Temari commented.

"Supper?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, but we need to get her a gift for becoming a chuunin." Gaara input.

Kankuro gasped, "Oh shit."

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"I'll go right now. Be back soon. Besides Megumi has to wait for her friends to finish."

xxxx

Megumi looked at her two team mates as she jumped and hugged them suddenly. "I knew you could do it." Koji told her.

"Thanks." Megumi replied.

"You kicked that dude's butt!" Nobu told her.

"I knew you could do it!" Lee yelled as he wrapped an arm around his student's shoulder's and hugged her tightly.

Megumi rolled her eyes, "Alright. Why do I have to be surrounded by men?"

Her team mates and sensei laughed at her then they waited for the next of their team to go up. "I'm very proud of you all." Lee told them as he wrapped an arm around Megumi and waited as well.

xxxx

Three hours later, the Hokage and Kazekage rose and announced the winners and gave congratulations to all that had competed. Among those who had won was Lee's entire team. Naruto watched as the teams for Konaha and Suna came up and looked as his proud goddaughter and handed her chuunin vest and new headband. "I'm very proud of you Megumi." Naruto told her.

"Thank you Uncle Naruto." Megumi replied as she accepted her new things. He smiled as he remembered the past when she still a baby, 'Uncy Naru!' The memory echoed in his mind. "Uncle Naruto...hello?"

Naruto laughed as he placed a hand in his blonde hair. "Eh, sorry Megumi, remembering things."

She moved aside then watched as her team mates got their things. Megumi looked toward her mother and father and watched as they smiled at her. "Mama, Daddy..."

Gaara extended his arms as Megumi thrust foreward and hugged her mother tightly. "This is one of the happiest days of my life."

"Mine too." Kankuro told her as she moved to him and hugged him.

"Daddy, I can't believe I won. It's all thanks to Crow and you."

"B.S. Don't doubt yourself. But Daddy and Mama have a surprise for you."

"OOH! What is it?" She questioned them.

"You'll have to wait till dinner tonight." Gaara replied.

"Megumi! Megumi!" The twins interrupted.

Megumi felt her siblings hug her tightly as she cried out, "Okay! Thanks Emi and Ichiro!"

"So where are we going tonight?" Emi questioned.

"How about the Konaha Teahouse?" Megumi suggested.

Kankuro smiled, "Whatever the new chuunin wants."

xxxx

Later, everyone gathered in the restaurant and celebrated with food and good tea. Naruto, Hinata, and Hiroko sat with Temari, Sakura, Ino, and their daughter Miyuki. They sat across from Gaara, Kankuro, and their children. "First, let's give the new chuunin her presents." Naruto announced.

Megumi smiled as Naruto handed her a small box, she opened it and revealed a new tool pouch with tools for making puppets inside. She smiled at her godparents and replied, "Thank you Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata."

"You are welcome sweetheart." Hinata replied.

Sakura and Ino were next. They gave her a thin, but large box. She opened it and smiled when she found a new black outfit to wear. "Oh Aunt Sakura, Aunt Ino, thank you so much. I do love black."

"You do take after your father." Sakura replied with a laugh.

Megumi smiled at her aunts. "That's true. I am."

Gaara and Kankuro smiled at their daughter as Kankuro handed Megumi their present. Kankuro told her, "This is from your Mama and me."

Megumi took the box, it was small and she opened it immediately. Inside she found a choker with a silver locket. Engraved on the front was the words 'Daddy's Girl.' "It's so beautiful. Thank you Mama and Daddy."

Gaara smiled, "You're welcome sweetheart."

Temari was last, she reached in her robes and pulled out a black band with the Suna symbol on it. "Your father and I have been talking Megumi and if you want to, you are welcome to learn puppet jutsu at Suna."

Megumi's lower jaw dropped as she looked at her Aunt then up at her parents. "Daddy, Mama? For real?"

"It's your decision Megumi." Kankuro replied.

"Mama?"

"I'll be sad sweetheart, but it's for the best."

She turned to her Aunt and said, "I want to come." Megumi paused, "Wait. Does my team know?"

"Yeah, they have known that we have considered it for a while." Kankuro explained.

"Very well. I want to go."

"You'll be leaving with me in a week Megumi." Temari told Megumi as she gave her the band.

Megumi felt so happy, but sad that she would be leaving home. "I'm looking forward to it Aunt Temari."

"Good."

Their feast arrived and Naruto announced, "Let's eat!" During this time Megumi ate and thought of the future. She hated thinking of leaving her parents, but it was important to enhance her skills in puppet jutsu. She sighed then ate while thinking of her future.

**A/N:** So here is chapter 4. It took a lot to get this one done. I do hope you enjoy it though. Please review! I enjoy your reviews and I do need to know how I am doing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

A Week Later

Kankuro and Gaara were preparing for Megumi's leaving. Gaara had been depressed during the entire week, knowing that Megumi would be leaving them. Kankuro had tried to convince him that everything was going to be for the best. As the last day neared, Kankuro picked up his pregnant partner and held him to his body and gently cradled him softly. "I know you don't like it." Kankuro said as he looked at Gaara's upset face.

"It's just...she's my baby. I can't protect her in Suna." Gaara replied.

"Shh...Temari will protect her and Megumi is smart. She's going to be fine baby."

"It's not fair, I didn't want to let her go so soon."

"We're not letting her go. She's just going two years to learn more puppet jutsu, which she has the right to do."

Gaara knew that Kankuro was right, but still he hated having his first daughter leave him. He loved her so much that he couldn't stand having her leave him even for a day. It was like a pain in his heart. He sighed softly then nodded at Kankuro and said, "Alright, I just want her to be safe."

"She will love. Don't worry baby." Kankuro replied.

At that time Megumi came down and had a backpack ready. She had decided to change her look a little bit to fit in down at Suna. She had her hair up in a ponytail, as usual, but wore a black Suna headband. She wore a black shirt with no sleeves and her father's red and yellow symbol in the center. On her right arm, she wore Konaha's band. She also wore black pants cut off at her knees and a belt with her kunai and other tools. Her face was painted with her traditional makeup and style. On her back was Raven, wrapped up in white bandages. "Hey Mama. Hey Daddy."

"Hey sweetheart. Are you ready to go?" Kankuro asked.

"Sort of. I'm nervous and sad and...don't want to leave you, but I have to." Megumi replied.

"You'll make sure to write at least once a week." Gaara added.

"Of course Mama. I'll keep in touch with you."

"Good. I'm having a terrible time letting you go Megumi."

"I know Mama." Megumi replied. She hugged Gaara suddenly and felt tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you so much Mama. Don't hate me for leaving Mama."

"I don't hate you baby. I'm just a stubborn mother. You know I want what is best for you."

Megumi stood back and smiled. "Don't worry Mama. I'll visit."

"You better. The baby will have to see her big sister." Gaara replied.

"Come, let's take you to Aunt Temari." Kankuro interrupted.

xxxx

At the entrance of Konaha; Naruto, Temari, and her guards waited. Megumi waved at her Aunt Temari as they walked to the entrance. Temari waved back as she saw the three. "I'm glad to see you three. Well Megumi? Are you ready?"

"Yes Aunt Temari." She replied as she gave her parents one final hug and went to her aunt's side.

Temari smiled at Kankuro and Gaara, "Don't worry, i'll take care of her."

"Please do Temari. Make sure she writes once a week." Gaara reminded.

"Don't worry. I will."

"Well Temari, I'll see you next chuunin exam!" Naruto said then gave his goddaughter a hug. "Be good Megumi. I'll miss you."

"You too Uncle Naruto." Megumi replied. She looked at her parents and waved goodbye then followed her Aunt Temari out of the city.

xxxx

Kankuro fell asleep with Gaara laying beside him. His mind took him back to the days of when Megumi was a little girl. "Daddy!" She was holding a flower and running to him. He picked her up and held her close to his body.

"Hey Megumi." Kankuro said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Daddy. I have a flower for you!" She replied.

"Well, thank you. It's so pretty."

"Hehe! Thank you Daddy!"

He adjusted her on his hip then began to walk towards their home. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes. I learned a lot from Iruka-sensei today."

"Good."

"How's Mama?" Megumi questioned.

"Fine. Mama's got some good supper waiting for us. Your siblings are waiting for us. Their class got out early."

"Good! I can't wait to show what I learned!"

Kankuro smiled as he took her to their home and smiled as Gaara welcomed them home. He woke up suddenly, feeling happy, but upset that he wouldn't hear Megumi scream for him. Gaara woke up hearing his partner sit up in bed and shift around. "What's the matter sweety?"

"Megumi. Thinking about her."

Gaara gently rubbed Kankuro's chest whispering, "I miss her too."

Kankuro smiled at his partner and took Gaara's hand, holding it gently. "It's hard, not hearing her sweet voice, but she's a big girl."

"I know. You know i'm overly protective."

The puppet-nin smirked, "Wanna do it?"

Gaara looked at his husband, "Maybe."

"Maybe? Maybe what?"

Gaara smirked at his partner then slowly took off his gown then threw it in the floor. "Does that answer your question Kankuro?"

"Yep." Kankuro smiled back as Gaara climbed on his hips and smiled down at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do I look incapable to do this?"

"No love. Never said you were."

"Good, now lay back and let me have some nice sex, huh? It's been forever."

Kankuro smiled then wrapped his arms around Gaara's hips as he slid up and far enough to slide back down on Kankuro's large cock. Kami, it felt so good! Kankuro leaned forward and kissed Gaara on his lips while he pushed upwards in Gaara's tight body. It had been so long since he had taken Gaara due to his pregnancy. Kankuro grabbed Gaara's waist as he pushed up, his feet pushing against the mattress. Kami, it felt so good to be inside of Gaara. Ever since he had been with Gaara, he had felt closer to his partner than before. He had loved being closer to Gaara. Gaara had their children, even though he could have stopped anytime he wanted. Kami, he loved being with Gaara.

Jade eyes glanced downward at chocolate ones, pleasure filling them while his body tightened around his brother's thick cock. "Kami, Gaara! You feel so damn tight!" Kankuro shouted while grabbing his partner's hips tightly.

"That's because you haven't taken me in a while! Damn it!" His hips angled over Kankuro's just right, feeling the older man's cock hit his pleasure spot. Gaara collapsed over Kankuro, feeling his husband cum inside his tight passage.

"Kami that felt good!" Kankuro said after a while of panting. He looked at his partner and smiled. "You were beautiful...as usual."

Gaara blushed brightly, "Thanks Kankuro."

"I love you baby."

"Love you too." Gaara replied as he laid his head on Kankuro's chest.

xxxx

Three Days Later

Megumi arrived in Suna with her aunt, feeling happy yet tired at the same time. She had visited Suna in the past, but now she would be staying for two years. Her body felt excitation course through it. "Alright Megumi, since we have been travelling for three days, i'll show you to your room and we'll rest. Tomorrow you will start your training."

"Thank you Aunt Temari." Megumi replied.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Temari replied.

She followed her aunt to her new bedroom and began to unpack her things which included; Raven, her tools, a photograph of her family, leftover food, stationary and pens, and a few envelopes. She knew that her mother would be on her case if she didn't write as soon as possible. Megumi began to start a letter, entailing her journey and her worries.

_'Mama and Daddy,_

_I finally made it to Suna and it's everything that you said it would be. I've been here before, but it's been so long. I miss you and Emi and Ichiro so much. I can't wait to see you again. I hope everything goes well with the new baby. Make sure you all send me a picture of the new baby. The journey to Suna was uneventful. Aunt Temari mostly kept me company and told me about the puppet squadron. I look forward to joining the puppet squadron tomorrow. Anyway, I am going to go. I just got in and am going to sleep. I love you all._

_Megumi'_

She folded the paper up and put it in the envelope. Her eyes looked at the bed, which looked very comfortable. Megumi took off her clothes and put on a nightgown, then climbed onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

**A/N:** Thanks for waiting. I would appreciate more reviews. I get inspired when I get more reviews. I will try to update faster. I am very busy with my class at school.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

_Two Months Later_

In the hospital, Gaara was panting heavily. Kankuro held his hand as Sakura pressed a hand on his stomach and let out a grunt. "What's the matter?" Kankuro asked, knowing her sounds.

"The cord is wrapped around her neck. I'm going to have to use a c-section and open Gaara up."

Gaara's eyes widened. He had been through many things in his life, but being cut open was a scary prospect indeed. "Will I be numbed?" Gaara questioned.

"Yes. I am going to go ahead and do that now." Sakura replied, then took out a needle then drew some numbing medicine from a vial then stuck it into Gaara's stomach, making sure to be careful. "I'm going to let the medicine take effect and come back in five minutes. I'll then start the c-section."

Gaara nodded then watched as Sakura left then felt a shaky feeling come over him. "I know I hardly get scared, but this scares me."

"It scares me for you." Kankuro replied. "If I could I would do it for you."

"I know Kankuro." Gaara said as he kissed his husband on the cheek.

Five minutes later, Sakura reentered with her gloves on, a mask on her face, and her tool bag in her hand. Behind her came a younger girl with black hair, her assistant.

"Alright Gaara. This will be quick." She touched the younger man's stomach and asked, "Can you feel this?"

"No." Gaara replied.

"Good." She parted Gaara's gown, "Scapel."

The red-head watched as the assistant handed a sharp instrument towards Sakura. He was nervous now, very nervous. He grasped hold of Kankuro's hand as Sakura put the scapel on the tray then asked for a sponge dipped in brownish-liquid. She used forceps to move it over his stomach in a thick line, though she was not going to cut that thick. Now she set the sponge and forceps down. Sakura had done this a lot, but she felt nervous doing this for Gaara. She took a deep breath, then cut into his flesh, making a thin line.

Gaara felt pain radiate over his body as Sakura finished cutting and stretched his skin to bring out the baby. He grabbed Kankuro's arm as he felt Sakura press her hands inside his body. She then pulled out the baby girl and handed it to the assistant, who had a blanket ready. Sakura cut the cord between Gaara and his baby girl. She reached into her bag and pulled out a surgical needle and thread and began the ardious task of sewing up the wound up. The pink-haired medic knew that Gaara's pain wouldn't be over.

xxxx

Later, after cleaning up Gaara and the new baby, Sakura put an iv into the body of the sleeping red-head, and put in some pain medicine to relieve the pain that Gaara surely would have. Kankuro sat beside Gaara while holding their baby girl. He heard Sakura say, "Gaara should be out for a while. He'll be in a lot of pain because of the c-section."

"Yeah, well he deserves a good sleep." He looked at the baby. Her hair was a shocking red, while her eyes were between a teal, which were similar to Temari's, and a jade, like Gaara's. "I'm waiting till he gets up to name her."

Sakura nodded, "Very well. I'm going to take her back with me to keep an eye on her health." She paused, "Let me know when he gets up so I can bring the baby and check on him."

"I will. Thanks Sakura."

Kankuro turned to Gaara as he smiled at the red-head. He knew that he would have to contact Temari soon and let her know about the baby. She would let Megumi know then. He glanced at his partner and saw that Gaara's eyes were twitching open. Gaara turned his head towards Kankuro and smiled weakly. "Go back to sleep. You deserve a long rest."

"Where is she?"

"Sakura is taking care of her. She is so beautiful baby."

Gaara looked at him and watched as Kankuro smiled back at him, "Have you decided on a name?"

"No." Kankuro replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Well she needs a name. Daddy should name her." The red-head smiled at his partner.

"Okay, okay. How about Keiko?"

Gaara smiled, "Sunny child. That's perfect, since she was born in the morning."

"Alright, now that we named her, sleep some love. You deserve the rest. I'm going to write Temari and let her know that Keiko was born." He stood up from his seat and gently kissed his lover and mother of his children on the forehead.

"Okay. Love you." The red-head said before quickly falling back to sleep.

xxxx

_Three Days Later, Suna_

Temari opened a letter from her brother and quickly read it. A big smile crossed her face. "YES! Finally!" She stood up from her chair and took the letter with her to go see Megumi. She weaved through several hallways, past the people going past her and finally found Megumi's room. She knocked shortly, then once she heard a response, entered.

Inside, Megumi was working on a new puppet for her collection. "Hi Aunt Temari." She greeted.

"Hello Megumi. I just thought I would let you know that the baby was born."

Megumi dropped her tools, stood up, then approached her aunt to see the news. "What is it?"

"Girl. Her name is Keiko. She was taken out by c-section according to your father." Temari explained.

"C-section?"

"They cut your abdomen and take the baby out that way."

"Is Mama okay?"

"Your father says that everything is fine and that your mother is in a little pain, but is doing fine otherwise." Temari handed the letter to Megumi. "Here, you can read for yourself."

"Thanks Aunt Temari." Megumi thanked then looked at the letter. She watched as her aunt left with a happiness in her step. "Oh Daddy, you are surrounded by girls aren't you?"

xxxx

Konaha

Naruto held Keiko in his arms as Gaara and Kankuro laughed at him. "Another girl. Do you ever feel surrounded by girls Kankuro?"

"Yeah, but that's fine." Kankuro replied.

"She's absolutely cute. I wonder if she is going to take on Gaara's jutsu."

"I hope not. My children are fine the way they are. Megumi is perfectly fine as the second puppet nin in our family, Emi is our little Temari, and Ichiro still is working on his jutsu." Gaara interrupted.

"Oh come on Gaara. She looks like you. You might as well teach her sand jutsu."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't mind a third puppet nin in our family."

Kankuro smiled, "Whatever she turns out to be, she will be beautiful."

Gaara blushed, "Yes she will."

"Well, I gotta get back to work." Naruto handed Keiko back to Gaara. "I've heard about Megumi's progress by the way. I'll send her progress report later."

"See you later Naruto." Kankuro told the blonde as he hurried out the door.

"He's always in a hurry." Gaara commented.

"Yep. I think we both can use a nap huh?"

The red-head smiled as he nodded in agreement and stood up with Kankuro to take their daughter to their bedroom. After putting her in her crib, they climbed into bed. Gaara felt Kankuro spoon against him, then an arm wrapped around his waist. "I love you baby. Do I ever tell you that enough?"

"Yes...and I love you too." Gaara replied, his hand placing Kankuro's deeper down along his abdomen. They soon fell asleep, Gaara feeling so warm against Kankuro's body.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait my friends. I have been very busy with school. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Please review! I enjoy getting reviews! If you favorite, please review.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Four Months Later

Megumi couldn't wait to get home. She was approaching Konaha quickly and she would be seeing her mother, father, and siblings soon. The second Chuunin exams of the year was coming up, so her aunt would be sitting with her Uncle Naruto to watch the exams. Six months had changed her already and she had much to tell her parents and ask them as well. Her father would be proud that she made her own puppet. She called it Butterfly, and Butterfly was a protective puppet who had butterfly-like wings, but they could expand to protect her. She could see the gate to Konaha come up and the familiar figures of her parents and siblings.

Temari murmured, "Go on, I know you want to see them."

"Thanks Aunt Temari." Megumi replied then headed off to see her family. As she got closer she could see her parents. Her father was standing beside her mother who was cradling her new baby sister to his body. She smiled as she saw her twin sister and brother, their eyes looking for their older sister. "Daddy!"

When she finally approached the gate and her family, she jumped into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. Kankuro smiled as he held her tightly. "Well you are so big."

"Daddy!" Megumi yelled at him, but felt happy to see him anyway.

He smiled as he set her down and she looked at her mother then hugged him suddenly. "I love you Mama. I've missed you so much."

Gaara smiled, "I've missed you too. Be careful, you might crush Keiko."

Megumi looked at her baby sister and smiled, "I can't believe she was taken out of your belly."

"She was breach, besides you came out a similar way."

Megumi blushed at the thought. "Mama..."

"Oh Megumi. One day I hope to have grandchildren. You're going to have to give birth similarly."

Emi and Ichiro surrounded their older sister then hugged her tightly. "We've missed you sis." Emi said as she held onto her sister's arm.

"Yeah. We're going to be participating in the Chuunin exams next time." Ichiro added.

"For real? That's great!"

"Oh Kami, then I will have two girls away from home." Gaara put in.

"Oh come on, we knew that Emi would go to train underneath Temari. Speaking of..." Kankuro said as they saw Temari come to them.

"Hey you two!" Temari yelled at her brothers.

"You look good." Kankuro commented as she came up to them.

"Thanks. Shikamaru and I are working on a baby."

"Now? I'm surprised you haven't had one sooner." Gaara said.

"Well I have to take care of others first. However, the council wants an heir."

Gaara blushed, "I'm sorry."

Temari hugged her youngest brother. "I love being Kazekage. Don't worry about it." She paused then hugged her next brother, "Now, let's eat. Megumi and I have a lot to tell you about her progress."

xxxx

Later, when Megumi got back home, she began to put her things away. She heard her father knock on the door then say, "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey Daddy." She responded.

"You happy to be back?"

"Very much so. I made another puppet." Megumi replied, expecting her father to be proud.

Oh he was very proud of her, "Really? What's her name and what does she do?"

"How do you know that my puppet is a girl?"

"Just a thought."

"Her name is Butterfly and her main objective is protection. She has these wings that expand and can protect me when I need to. I'm working on my next puppet."

Kankuro smiled. "Another girl?"

"No. Boy this time. His name is going to be Sparrow. I'm not sure what his specialty is going to be yet."

"Well let me see Butterfly. I'm looking forward to it."

Megumi smiled back then released Butterfly from her bindings. She was the same height as Raven, but had golden hair. She had big butterfly-like wings on her back. She also wore a white short kimono with a yellow obi belt. "What do you think?"

"Well I don't know...she could use a little work." Kankuro teased.

"Daddy!"

"I'm kidding baby. She's fine. Hell, she's better than fine. You did a great job." He complimented.

Megumi hugged her father and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart. Daddy is glad to have his baby home."

Megumi wanted to protest that she wasn't a baby, but decided not too, she loved being in her father's warm arms. She wouldn't be able to see her father for long.

xxxx

Kankuro watched as Gaara held Keiko against his chest. He looked up at Kankuro and smiled, "So how was it?"

"She's doing fine. Daddy's girl of course."

"You missed her. Admit it."

"Of course I missed my baby girl." He told Gaara as he picked up the weekly scroll and began to read it under the lamp.

"So did she show you the new puppet?"

"Of course. She's come a long way in six months." Kankuro commented.

"I'll take it that it's a good one." Gaara murmured before yawning.

"Yep. Tired?"

"Yeah. Keiko took a lot out of me today."

"Want me to put her in the crib?"

"I would appreciate it a lot. Besides, she is asleep."

Kankuro took his little girl then stood up and took her to her crib. He carefully tucked her under her covers and kissed her good night. He then went back to bed and turned out the lamp then crawled underneath the covers and cradled Gaara against his body. "I love you Gaara."

"Love you too."

xxxx

"You're being annoying." Megumi said to her two team mates as she hugged them.

"Yeah well, we haven't seen you since six months ago. We can be as annoying as we want." Koji said as he gave her a big hug. "I've missed you a lot."

"I did too." Nobu added as he moved in to hug her as well.

"So what have you been learning?" Koji asked.

"All sorts of stuff. I made another puppet for myself. Her name is Butterfly. I'm also working on another puppet." She explained.

"Another girl puppet?" Nobu questioned.

"Nope, this time it's going to be a boy puppet." She said with a shake of her head.

"We miss you so much. Lee-sensei hates not having a girl in the group." Koji said with a laugh.

"I miss him...I miss everyone, but I am glad I am learning so much. I can't wait till I see him."

They smiled at her then took her to go see Lee-sensei. Despite being excited, she knew that she would have to see her sensei before leaving.

xxxx

"Mama, Daddy!" Ichiro yelled at his parents.

"What's the matter?" Kankuro asked.

"Emi is bleeding!"

The two looked at each other then looked at Ichiro, "Where?"

"Um...down there." He said as he pointed to his abdomen.

"Uh oh...you think?" Kankuro asked Gaara.

"Yep." Gaara replied then directed a comment to Ichiro, "It's okay, she's fine. It's just that she has started having her periods."

"Oh." Ichiro replied.

"Yep. Girls bleed once a month, but it's natural."

"I was just worried."

"It's okay. It's part of being a brother." Kankuro added.

"I'll go back up and check on her."

"Alright." Gaara said as he watched his son walk up to check on his sister. He then turned to Kankuro, "Oh Kami, our girl is becoming a woman."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. She's still young." He gently kissed Gaara's forehead, "Don't worry. She's going to need you."

Gaara leaned into Kankuro's body, "I'm not ready."

Kankuro laughed, "I'm not ready either."

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! I have been so busy with school. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

She hated leaving her parents and she would have to do that in a week. She planned to spend as much time with her family as she could. However, being part of Suna's puppet squadron, it meant that she had to stay with her Aunt to protect her and to follow her.

Megumi stared at her face in the mirror. She carefully put on her makeup then left the bathroom to go downstairs. Once she was downstairs, she found her parents sitting at the table. Raven was on her shoulders. "You're beautiful sweety."

"Daddy, I have to meet Aunt Temari for her meetings today. She needs me."

"Chuunin exams?"

"Of course Daddy." She replied.

"Be careful. You need Koji or Nobu to accompany you." Gaara interrupted.

Megumi sighed, "Mama! I'm not a baby!"

"Don't mind Mama. Mama is just being overly protective." Kankuro murmured.

"I know, but I will be fine." She replied then kissed Gaara and Kankuro both. "I love you both. I will be back soon."

Gaara looked at his daughter then kissed her and watched as she left. "You know everyday she becomes more like you."

"Yep. I know that." Kankuro replied.

"You're damn proud of it aren't you?"

"You know it baby." He said with a laugh.

xxxx

Naruto and Temari sat in the Hokage's office talking about the chuunin exams. Naruto smiled at Megumi as she sat next to her aunt. "Hello Uncle Naruto."

"Hey Megumi. It is good to see you. I've heard about the progress you have achieved."

She bowed her head, "Thank you."

"Naruto, we are going to finish the Chuunin exams in about a week and a half."

"That sounds about right Temari."

"How many are taking the exam?"

"73 genin. A lot this time."

"You bet. We must be having a lot of talented genin out there to get in." Temari commented.

"Emi and Ichiro will be participating next time. Can you believe that?" Naruto asked.

"No I can't. If they pass I am going to have another girl with me that I am going to have to train."

"Yep. Emi is a lot like you, you know."

"Yeah. You don't have to tell me about that. She has been copying me ever since she was born...well except for the hair and eyes." Temari replied with a laugh.

"One day she will be your student. You just have to wait for that." Naruto laughed with her.

Megumi watched her uncle and aunt laugh softly. They went back to their work and began to plan for the last part of the Chuunin exams where they would be presenting in a week.

xxxx

Ichiro sat next to his father on the couch. Normally he did not approach his father. He usually talked to his mother when he had a problem, but he needed his father right now to explain things to him. "Dad..."

"Yeah?" Kankuro looked up from the scroll he was reading.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything. What's going on?"

Ichiro blushed then looked down at his feet and asked, "Um...I...well..."

"Ichiro. Go on. You can ask me anything."

"Okay." He took a big intake of breath, "What do I do when I wake up and it's standing up?"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You know..." He pointed to his groin.

"OH! Oh. Well...how long has it been going on?"

"Um...it started about three months ago."

Kankuro smiled, "Nothing's wrong with you. It just means you're becoming a man. If you wake up and it's hard again, just rub it until it goes back down."

Ichiro blushed brighter. "Isn't that wrong?"

"Who said that?"

"I just thought..."

"Hell no. It feels good. It is normal for a young boy to touch himself. Just don't do it unless you're absolutely alone. It would be a big surprise if Emi walked in on you."

Ichiro nodded then smiled, feeling better. "Thanks Dad. I appreciate it."

"Anything you need. If you need anything else, let me know."

"I will."

xxxx

Megumi had returned home and could hear her brother knock on the door. "Come in Ichiro."

He walked in and closed the door. "How is it that you know it is me?"

"Your chakra. So what's up?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Ok sit and talk." Megumi patted her bed.

He knew or at least hoped his big sister wouldn't judge him. "Sis, I think i'm weird."

"Why? Why do you think that?"

"I've figured out some things and I hope you will still like me afterwards."

"Ichiro. You're my little brother. I will always love you. What's going on?"

"I think i'm attracted to guys."

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I felt really hot around his one boy I liked."

"Well that is because you are sexually attracted, but that doesn't mean you're just attracted to boys."

"Do you love me sis?"

She looked at him. "Of course I do. I love you no matter what."

Ichiro looked at her, "Just don't tell mom and dad yet."

"Why?"

"I want to sort through things."

She nodded, "I promise."

"Thanks Megumi." He stood up and began to cross the room.

"Ichiro." She stopped him in his steps.

"Yes?"

"Who do you like?"

"Um...well...I...I don't know if he likes boys." Ichiro stuttered.

"Tell me his name, I might know." Megumi urged.

He sighed. "Noh-buu." He muttered low.

"What? You like Nobu?"

"Yeah I know I am weird."

"It's not that, I just don't know if he is interested in guys. Let me ask him though. Until then, do some thinking okay?"

Ichiro nodded then left her room.

xxxx

Gaara washed dishes as he heard Keiko's soft breathing on his back. She was strapped on his back and was sleeping peacefully. It was nice not having to hear her cry. She was after all, another daddy's girl. Keiko preferred sleeping in Kankuro's arms and she cried when he wasn't there for her. He could definitely imagine another puppet nin in the family.

He finished putting up the dishes then looked towards the couch. Kankuro was reading his scroll and looking for signs of any ill will towards the Leaf Village. He smiled then walked towards Kankuro and asked, "Do you mind taking your daughter?"

Kankuro looked up, "Of course I will take my baby girl. She looks so cute."

Gaara replied, "Yeah, but she loves her Daddy."

Kankuro cradled Keiko in his arm then went back to reading. She was still sleeping peacefully. Gaara sat next to Kankuro and lay his head against the older man's shoulder. He felt so tired. "Tired huh?"

"I can't help it. I have been so busy today."

"I don't blame you. You deserve to rest."

"I need to sleep." However, he looked at Kankuro and could see his eyes narrow.

"Don't. You have to sleep. I can take care of my girl."

"But..."

"Sleep here on the couch if you want, but sleep for a while. You do too much."

Gaara put his feet up on the couch and leaned his head against Kankuro's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Kankuro's strong arm. It didn't take long to fall asleep on the couch. Kankuro smiled at his partner. He was so cute when he was asleep and he definitely deserved the sleep.

xxxx

Megumi found Nobu in the training field. Thoughts of what her brother admitted to her whirled in her head. She didn't mind her brother being gay. She didn't mind her brother liking her team mate, but she had to know if he was gay or bi at least. If not, she would have to let her brother down gently.

"Hey Megumi!" Nobu greeted her as he put his kunai in his tool belt.

"Hi. I need to talk with you."

"Sure. What about?"

Megumi wondered how to start this conversation. "My brother likes you."

"Well...uh thats good."

"No I mean...are you gay?"

Nobu looked at her in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look. My brother is gay and he likes you...I mean he would like to get to know you better." Megumi explained.

"Oh...well i'm not gay." Megumi sighed in disappointment. "But I am bi. I could date him."

Big sister mode suddenly struck Megumi. "Now listen Nobu, it's fine if you go out, have a relationship, make out...whatever...but don't you play with him. Don't you use him or have another relationship behind his back because you are bi. I'll rip you a new one if I find out you have hurt him."

Nobu gulped, despite this warning he thought he would ask Ichiro ask for a date. "Of course Megumi."

Megumi smiled, "Good. I'll let him know."

Nobu scratched his head, 'Crazy sister.'

**A/N:** Well I decided to make this chapter more about Ichiro. Later in the story there will be a big surprise with him, but I ain't telling! BTW, where are the reviews? What do I have to do to get some reviews? I would appreciate them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Three Months Later

Megumi felt her body refuse to go forward. What had happened had been the worst experience in her life. Kami, why had she trusted them? She urged her body to go forward, her aunt's office only a few feet away. "Aunt Temari." She said as she approached the office.

Temari looked up, her niece looking sick as she entered. "What's the matter?"

"I need to go see Mama and Daddy...please." Megumi begged her aunt, not wanting to relate her experience.

"Do you need to go see the medic? You look sick Megumi?"

"No...no! I'm fine. I just need a short break. Please!"

"Sure. I'll give you a month off. But do me a favor and go see the medic. Just make your aunt happy."

Megumi sighed. She knew that the medic would relay everything he or she found out about the incident, but by then she would be gone. She sighed again and acquiesed. "Of course Aunt Temari."

"Good. Go on and get ready. Do you need any guards to go with you?"

"No Aunt Temari. Thank you." Megumi then left her aunt and went to see one of Suna's medic.

xxxx

Two Days Later

Gaara laughed at Kankuro as he played with Keiko. He was throwing her up in the air and catching her. He didn't throw her too high, but it made her laugh when he did so. Keiko was indeed another 'Daddy's girl' and he wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to follow Megumi's path. Now Kankuro held Keiko in his arms as she snuggled up against his chest. She was ready for a nap and both could tell it. Kankuro turned to Gaara and softly murmured, "I'm going to take her to bed for a nap."

"Alright. See you in a few minutes."

Gaara sat back against the couch cushions and smiled. He heard the front door open and was shocked. No one came in unless it was Naruto or Sakura and neither said they were coming in today. He was surprised to see Megumi walking in with a backpack on her arm and a sad look on her face. "Megumi?"

She bit her lip then looked as if she was holding tears and couldn't hold them back anymore. "Oh Mama!" Megumi let her pack fall to the floor and fell into her mother's arms. She couldn't hold back the tears that she had been holding for so long. They came out and soaked Gaara's shirt.

Gaara was surprised. He looked at his daughter who was crying heavily in his arms. Where was Kankuro when he needed him? "Megumi, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

She sniffed, "Where's Daddy?"

"Putting Keiko down for a nap. He'll be here soon." Gaara explained.

"Daddy's here." Kankuro interrupted as he came into the room. "Megumi, what are you doing home?"

Megumi started crying hard again. "Daddy!"

Kankuro went to his daughter and picked her up in his arms, gently rocking her against his body. "Shh. What's going on baby? Daddy's here. He'll make it better." When she didn't respond, he looked at Gaara and asked, "What's the matter with her?"

"I haven't got anything out of her. She just started crying when she came in."

"Megumi, Daddy can't make it better if he doesn't know what is going on sweetheart?"

She sniffed hard, trying to relay what was the matter. "Daddy...i'm...pregnant..."

Gaara and Kankuro gasped at the same time. Was this what she was crying about? "Well do you not want the baby?"

"Daddy it's not about the baby, it was about how the baby was conceived!" Megumi cried out.

"How?"

"Two of the nin in my squadron at Suna raped me!" She yelled at her father, upset now that she had to say that.

Both parents gasped again then Kankuro got angry, "What! You were WHAT!"

"Does your aunt know?" Gaara questioned.

"I'm sure she does now." Megumi replied.

"Who? I want to know, because as soon as I do I am going to go and kick ass. No one messes with my baby."

Megumi sniffed as she leaned her head against father's chest. "Don't worry Daddy."

"Are you kidding, i'm going to kill these kids! If you can't show responsibility then don't whip it out!" Megumi laughed despite the tears that were falling from her cheeks. Kankuro turned to Gaara, "What did I say?"

Gaara smiled, "The way you said it was pretty hilarious Kankuro."

Kankuro smiled at Megumi as he fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her cheeks. "That's my girl. So...I guess the big question is if you are planning to keep the baby."

"Daddy, I would never get rid of a baby despite what happened to me. I'm going to keep it." Megumi replied.

Gaara sighed happily. "I raised you right Megumi."

"Of course you did Mama." She yawned suddenly. "I'm sorry, but I left two days ago and didn't sleep any."

"Here. Let me make your bed." Gaara said as he began to get up.

"Mama, can I sleep with you and Daddy? I've been having nightmares lately."

Gaara turned to Kankuro, who nodded towards Gaara and said, "Of course baby. Come on let's go to bed." They took her to her bedroom and watched as she went to the bathroom and changed. She came back and watched as her father scooted in the middle. She loved laying with her father when she was little. It had been so long since she had laid in bed with her father. She lay to the left of her father, her head against his shoulder and curled up against him.

"Daddy. Please wake me up if have a nightmare."

He nodded then watched as she slowly fell asleep. Gaara smiled as he cuddled up against Kankuro's other side. "What are we going to do?"

He turned to make sure Megumi was asleep then whispered, "We are going to take her to Sakura then send a long letter to Temari. But now we'll let her sleep."

xxxx

The next day, Megumi was laying on her back. Her Aunt Sakura was examining her body and murmured softly, "I can't believe this."

Megumi sighed softly. "Thank you Aunt Sakura."

"Believe me, if I could find these boys I would rip out their balls and stuff them down their throats." She growled.

"Believe me, I plan to rip their dicks off." Kankuro intervened.

"I'm with you." Sakura announced.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Look. I'm not protecting those bastards, but let us have Temari and Naruto deal with them."

"Alright Megumi. I'm going to give you a diet that you need to follow. I also am going to give you a list which you will need to procure. Your parents will help you. They've been through this before." She muttered sadly.

"What is it going to be?" Megumi questioned.

"Oh...It's going to be a boy." Sakura answered.

Megumi smiled, "Did you hear that Daddy? It's going to be a boy. You're going to have a grandson."

Kankuro smiled at his oldest daughter, "I'm looking forward to it."

She smiled, the only thing that she could think of that would make her any happier was if she had a partner.

xxxx

Nobu and Koji were very surprised to find out that Megumi had returned home and under bad circumstances. Lee-sensei didn't tell them what happened, but they knew it had to be bad. They had not seen Megumi since the last Chuunin exams. Back then she had seemed very happy in Suna. Koji had always been closer to Megumi than anyone in the group, he felt like he had to find out what was going on with her.

Koji began to pack up his things. "Nobu, are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah." They were at the training field. "I'm waiting for Ichiro."

Koji raised an eyebrow, "How's that going?"

"Ever since Megumi told me about Ichiro, I have been having a good time with Ichiro. He has a really good personality...and is very beautiful."

The other smiled, at least he had found his lover. "I'm going to see Megumi."

"Okay. See you in a little bit."

xxxx

Koji knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. Gaara answered the door and smiled as he welcomed Koji. "Hello Koji."

"Hello Gaara-sama. Can I see Megumi?"

"Of course, come in."

Koji followed Gaara to the family room. Megumi was laying on couch with her body covered by a blanket. "Hey Megumi." Koji greeted.

"Koji! It's good to see you!" She greeted back as she opened her arms for a hug. He went forward and hugged her tightly.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"No...i'm not."

"What happened?" He questioned.

She took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh...so I guess..."

"Koji...I was raped."

Koji's draw dropped, then suddenly his eyes narrowed as he asked, "Who?"

"It's alright. My aunt and Uncle Naruto are going to take care of it."

"I'll kill whoever it is. Because you deserve better!"

Megumi smiled at her friend. "I'm going to keep the baby."

Koji was more than a little surprised...he didn't know what she was thinking. "Are you crazy? I mean why are you wanting to keep something that would remind you of your experience?"

"He didn't do anything to me. He will be born because...I love him."

"Him?"

"Yeah. Aunt Sakura told me that it's going to be a boy." She paused and sighed deeply. "The only thing is that he won't have a father."

"Look Megumi, I came here because...well I don't know...because I have loved you since I have known you and I would love to be the baby's father if you let me."

She hugged him to her tightly and said, "I would love to be your wife. I only want one thing."

"What?"

"My daddy to walk me down the aisle."

Koji smiled at her. She was a daddy's girl and he expected no less. "Of course. Anything for you."

"Oh Koji! We'll be so happy!"

He kissed her lips softly, then felt hers press back. "I know."

xxxx

Two Weeks Later

Naruto still was having issues with the Megumi's rape, but he would take care of Megumi's rapists at the chuunin exams. For now, he was focused on Megumi's wedding. She was getting married to Koji in two weeks and everyone was trying to get everything ready. He was very happy that she was marrying, but unhappy that it was under the circumstances that they were. He loved his niece as much as he loved his daughter. When he saw the rapists, he only hoped that he would be able to keep himself from tearing them limb from limb.

He remembered how she was, little and innocent, he would definitely have a few words with her rapists.

**A/N:** Yes, you may be upset with me, but it all turns out…believe me. Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Two Weeks Later

Megumi stared at her father. She was dressed in a long white kimono with a blue obi belt around her midsection. She didn't look pregnant, but she felt pregnant. Her father looked at her, he was dressed in black as usual, but his outfit was more for a special occasion which this was of course. He had her arm in his as they waited for her cue in the music. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I will be a good wife?"

He smiled at her. "Of course you will be."

"Do you think I will be a good mother?"

"What's this? Are you nervous?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Don't worry, you will be a wonderful wife and mother." Kankuro replied, he kissed her on her forehead. The bridal music started to play and he saw the doors opened. Megumi looked around and saw her mother sitting in the front with her siblings beside her. Keiko was in his arms. On the other side, her uncles and aunts sat. Aunt Temari and Uncle Shikamaru sat on one end while Aunt Sakura and Aunt Ino sat with their daughter in the middle. Then there was Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata with their daughter in the middle. Unfortunately, Koji's family had disowned him and didn't come. Ever since then, he had been living with Megumi and her family.

As they progressed down the center of the aisle, Megumi felt her heart swell. She couldn't believe that soon she would be Koji's wife. She wasn't even 18 yet and she was going to be a wife and mother. However, she wasn't upset about it, she was happy about it. Sweet music played and finally she arrived with her father at the end of the aisle. Kankuro looked at his daughter and kissed her on her forehead, then placed her hand in Koji's then sat beside Gaara.

The wedding went as planned. The ritual wasn't too long. A buddhist priest blessed them and Naruto had already signed the certificate. They had prepared they're own vows, and had already said them, making the wedding go by quickly. As soon as they had finished the vows, the priest blessed them once more and pronounced them married.

Those seated clapped as Megumi and Koji kissed, making their marriage final.

xxxx

At the Konaha Teahouse, Naruto was laughing loudly while Megumi and Koji shook their heads at him. He was a pleasant drunk. "Well Megumi how do you feel?" Gaara asked her.

"Different...married I guess." She replied with a laugh.

"We got a surprise for you two." Kankuro interrupted.

"Hey I helped to!" Naruto added.

Kankuro shook his head at him. "We, meaning your uncle and your mother and I."

"What is it?"

Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other, then Gaara nodded letting Kankuro tell the surprise to them. "We got you two your own house."

Koji and Megumi looked at each other then looked at Megumi's parents and said, "What?"

"Well with your Uncle Naruto's help and a small amount of money saved, we decided to get you a small house of your own. I'm sure you don't want to live with us forever." Gaara explained.

"Thank you all so much! And thank you for the gifts!"

"The house is near ours so I can check on you during your pregnancy." Gaara explained.

"Thank you so much." Megumi repeated.

"You're welcome baby." Kankuro replied.

"Next week, Koji will start working for me." Naruto interrupted.

"What?" Koji asked.

"Well you will need a job. I have an assistant job open, so I can use you to help at the office."

"Thank you Lord Hokage."

"You are very welcome."

"I'm going to miss talking to you Megumi." Ichiro told her then smiled.

"You can always come over to see me."

"I will sis."

Megumi and Koji looked at the group then smiled at each other. "I guess you two want to go on and open your other presents, plus get better acquainted." Kankuro added.

She blushed. "Daddy, you're embarassing."

"What?"

"Oh shut up Kankuro." Gaara added as he gave Megumi her key to the new house. "Have a good night sweetheart."

"Thank you Mama...thank you so much...everyone." She then stood up with her new husband and said aloud, "Thank you all for coming and be a part of our wedding."

Kankuro and Gaara watched as Megumi and Koji left to go to their new house. "They are going to be surprised."

"We'll we had to get them a lot." Kankuro said to Gaara.

"Part of being parents." Gaara added.

"Yep. It's just hard letting her go so early."

Gaara laughed, "Oh Kankuro...she's still your baby."

xxxx

Megumi laughed as she looked at her husband. "I can't believe the gifts we have received."

"Yeah. Your mom and dad are the greatest." Koji said as he joined Megumi on the bed.

"They have always been the greatest to me and my siblings. I just can't believe what they have done for us." She replied.

"Just have faith, everything will be fine."

She nodded. "I just am having a hard time coping with being an early mother."

"I know Megumi. That is why i'm here for you. I want to help you and be there for you. I love you."

She smiled, "Oh Koji..."

He blushed slightly, he didn't think that he would be a husband as early as 16, but he would do anything for Megumi. "I know we have been talking about what we wanted to do tonight. I want you to make the choice."

"You are my husband. I want to what it is like to be with a real man."

Koji smiled again, "I'm willing to do anything for you."

"I love you Koji."

"I love you too."

xxxx

"They seemed happy. Very happy." Gaara commented as he lay against Kankuro's body.

"Yeah. She's a big girl now."

"Oh Kankuro. She always needs her Daddy. You know that."

"I know." Kankuro replied, "It just upsets me that she has to grow up so fast. She shouldn't have been raped and she shouldn't have to take care of a baby that..."

"Shut up." Gaara interrupted. "Now the rape was terrible and it wasn't right, but Megumi is happy now. Let it be. You can kick ass when the chuunin exams come."

Kankuro sighed, "I'm happy that she's married to someone that loves her, but i'm not happy about the circumstances that came about."

"Let it be until the chuunin exams. Because, believe me, she will need her Daddy before its over."

"You're right."

"Of course I am right. I am your partner."

Kankuro laid down as he felt Gaara cuddle against him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N:** OMG! I'm so sorry. I have been so busy with school and working. I have also had a cold that has kept me at bay of this story. Forgive me. *bows at the feet of reviewers*


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Two Months Later

The Chuunin Exams were in full swing. Temari had come early, due to the fact that the rapists who had raped Megumi were going to get their punishment. Since Megumi was a Konaha kunoichi, she belonged under the protection of Konaha's laws. However, since she was related to Temari, there was still the protection of Suna laws and since it occurred in Suna, there would be a double protection.

Temari and Naruto were gathered in a large conference room with Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Megumi, Lee, and Koji. They were waiting for the rapists to be escorted into the conference room to receive their punishment. Kankuro was fully ready to kick some ass, but he knew that he would have to wait. Naruto was steaming as was Temari and Sakura. Naruto had seen Sakura's strength for himself, he knew what she could do to a couple of boys.

The doors opened and Temari heard her captain ask her if they were ready for the criminals. She nodded with her mouth set in a firm line. Two figures entered and Kankuro and Gaara, who were sitting on either side of Megumi, could feel her squeezing their hands tightly. Long ago, Gaara had promised himself that he would not use his jutsu unless it was severely needed. Although he had not used his jutsu in years, he ached to use his desert coffin now. He looked at his oldest daughter and squeezed her hand softly. As the two came into the light, Naruto and Temari look at each other then their niece.

Naruto spoke first, his voice rough, "Today we are meeting over the rape of Megumi Sabaku. Since Megumi was born in Konaha and a ninja of Konaha, she is protected under Konaha's rules and laws."

"However," Temari interrupted, "since she was training and is related to me, she is also protected underneath our laws."

"We have talked and we have both decided that we will combine our laws and punish accordingly." Naruto noted.

"You can't do that." One of the boys shouted at the two kage.

Temari glanced at her Konaha counterpart and could see red veins in his eyes. She could tell he was very angry. "We are kage, we can do whatever the hell we want."

"Since you feel that you can whip it out and force someone to do your bidding, we've decided to drop you down to genin again. You cannot try out for chuunin status for 10 years." Temari explained.

"What! That's unfair!"

Naruto growled, "Unfair is raping a girl who doesn't want it. By the way, one of you is the father. Sakura, let us know who the father is."

Sakura nodded then approached the two and felt their chakras and the chakra of the fetus behind her. She separated the two chakras of the fetus and snagged the father's. "I found it." She pointed to the black-haired shinobi, "That's the father of the baby."

"Thank you Sakura." Naruto thanked then looked at the black-haired boy. "Well, it looks like someone is going to be providing child support."

"There is no way i'm going to give that bitch anything." The black-haired shinobi responded.

Kankuro's eyes fastened on the boy's eyes and glared at him. "Oh you are about to get your ass kicked."

"Oh don't worry Kankuro, we'll take care of this foul-mouthed bastard." Naruto said. Temari nodded at the two then watched as the two were dragged out of the room. "I think Temari that we took care of that."

"I can't believe that little runt. He wants to get his ass kicked." Kankuro growled.

"Don't worry we are going to make sure they pay Kankuro." Temari added.

"I'm not feeling well. Can we go home?" Megumi finally interrupted.

"Of course sweetheart." Gaara said softly as he helped his daughter get up. She was heavier and feeling pain in her back.

"Daddy please, don't worry. It's not worth it. They're not worth it." Megumi begged her father.

Kankuro looked at Megumi and gently kissed her. "They are worthless runts and one day they will have to confront me."

"You aren't the only one who wants a piece of those two." Naruto added with a growl.

"Alright. Let's get Megumi home." Gaara interrupted. He grabbed Kankuro by the ear and said, "Enough with being pissed off, it's not going to help anyone."

"Ow...erh...okay Gaara." Kankuro agreed.

The two parents helped their daughter up. Koji came up to her and picked her up in his arms and carried her out. Kankuro turned to Temari, "By the way, we need to speak to you about Emi."

Temari smiled, "I know. The twins are fighting in the chuunin exams."

"Well you know how she is. She wants to train underneath you."

"I know. I'm looking forward to train her."

"You haven't told Sakura what Ichiro decided." Gaara interrupted.

"What?" Sakura questioned the two.

"Ichiro plans to train under you. He wants to be a medical nin."

"Finally got over the 'medical nins are only girls' stage. I am not going to take it easy on him. Going to do exactly what Lady Tsunade did to me. Well almost exactly."

"No one expects you to take it easy on him Sakura." Kankuro input.

Gaara smiled as he grabbed Kankuro's hand and said, "Let's go. I imagine Megumi isn't feeling to well and wants to see us."

"Yeah. Daddy needs to see his baby."

Sakura and Naruto smiled at the two, "Having a child changes your life."

"You bet." Kankuro agreed.

"Let's go. Remember, we have to talk to the twins about the exams. Can you believe it is already time?" Gaara reminded his husband.

xxxx

Emi hugged her brother Ichiro, "Can you believe it Ichiro! We're going to be in the chuunin exams!"

"I know Emi. I've waited so long to train with Aunt Sakura."

"And me with Aunt Temari." Emi agreed.

"Look, I want you to be very careful. I don't want anything to happen to you like Megumi."

Emi sighed, "Don't worry about me. I will be fine."

"I know, but I couldn't stand it if you were hurt like Megumi."

The red-head smirked at her brother, "I'm like Aunt Temari, I won't let any guy hurt me."

Ichiro rolled his eyes at his sister, "You are as stubborn as Dad, you know?"

"Well, we girls tend to take after Daddy." Emi responded as she kissed her twin, then grabbed her fan in one hand and her brother's hand in the other then ran out to practice with him. Ichiro was running behind her, trying to catch up with her. He sighed, 'What a day.'

xxxx

Gaara held Keiko as she laid against his chest. Kankuro lay beside him, his mind on something else besides their daughter. "What is the matter?" Gaara asked him quiety, as not to wake up their daughter.

"I'm so pissed with those boys. Megumi will be having a child and those assholes who raped her don't give a damn."

"Shh...Unfortunately, some men aren't like you or Naruto. Some are bastards. But at least Koji wants to father the child." Gaara explained.

"Thats the noble thing about him. At least he wants to take responsibility even though the child isn't his."

Gaara nodded at him, "I'm glad that Megumi has someone that loves her."

Kankuro smiled. "Me too."

"I wonder why Emi and Ichiro waited so long to take the exams." Gaara murmured as he rubbed Keiko's back.

"Probably weren't ready. Megumi was ready because she is the oldest."

Gaara snorted, "And she is yours."

"Yep." Kankuro murmured proudly.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." He leaned over and kissed Gaara on the lips, then kissed Keiko on her head. "Sleep well."

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long. I've been sick, had to go up to KY, had to pass a certification for my professional career and more. So please forgive me. I would appreciate some reviews!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Emi, Miyuki, and Ichiro had passed the first two parts of the Chuunin Exams. The three

were happy but anxious for the next test. Gaara and Kankuro were happy that all three

had made it thus far. It had been decided that if Emi pass the exams, she would go

with her Aunt Temari to Suna. Ichiro would stay in Konaha and train with his Aunt

Sakura.

Megumi and Koji sat next to Kankuro and Gaara. Gaara held Keiko, who was being rather

fussy for a little girl. Kankuro said it was because Keiko was away from her Daddy.

Sakura and Ino sat next to Megumi and Koji who were talking candidly about their

future little one...and it wasn't too long before Megumi gave birth to the new baby.

Temari and Shikimaru sat next to Naruto and Hinata. Temari looked at Naruto and asked,

"Shall we begin?"

"It looks like everyone is ready. Let's do it." Naruto replied.

Temari and Naruto stood up and began the third exam. They introduced the several genin

then announced the beginning. As they watched, they waited for Emi and Ichiro to come

up, but it was about two hours before Emi was called. Temari, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro,

and the rest clapped for her.

As she approached the center of the stadium, Emi felt nervous, but was ready for the

exam. She knew she could pass it. Her hands were on the fan and she knew she would

pass, her heart was set on it.

Emi looked up towards where her parents were and she knew that they were proud of her

no matter what, but she would pass and make them extremely proud. Her opponent

narrowed his eyes at her and finally she felt determination fill her body as she

watched the boy approach her and return her stare.

She grasped hard on her fan and swept it forward shouting, "Tornado Scythe Jutsu!" A

powerful blast of wind turned into a tornado and blasted the boy up into the air.

Knives of wind cut through him and blood escaped from his wounds. The tornado vanished

then the boy fell to the ground.

Emi watched as the boy rose then disappeared. She gasped, then looked around, her eyes

examining the area. Pain rose in her back, as she felt something strike her. She

turned around, pulling her giant fan with her, causing a great gust of wind towards

the attacker. 'Bastard!' Emi knew she could finish her opponnent off in one swipe, all

she had to do was wait for him to line up with her.

It took her a few minutes of dodging kunai and other poison attacks then she drew her

jutsu and positioned her fan and shouted "Cyclone Kunai Attack!" A blast of wind

formed into a huge tornado, taking the boy into the air. Wind spun around him as kunai

thrust into her opponent's skin. Finally, the tornado vanished and the boy fell to the

ground. He didn't move and Emi was announced as the winner.

She heard her family, teammate, sensei and others shout happily for her. She knew that

they were proud of her as she was proud of herself. She walked up to the steps and

felt completely tired, but was happy...she was finally a chuunin.

It was two hours later and finally Ichiro's turn. He looked to his team mates and

smiled then said, "I'm ready but nervous."

"Don't worry Ichiro. You'll make it!" Emi returned then kissed her brother.

"Thanks sis." He then made his way into the arena and looked into his opponent's eyes.

The opponent was experienced with light jutsu. He had seen this ninja before, but

didn't think he would have to face him. He waited for Uncle Naruto to start the

battle. When the battle started, Ichiro began throwing kunai at the other opponent

hoping that he had got him.

A blast of light hovered over the arena, blinding Ichiro and everyone else. He felt a

pain in his side, like a kunai had stabbed him. He remembered what his Uncle Shikamaru

said about these types of jutsus.

xxxx

They hadn't been visiting too long when Ichiro began talking to his Uncle Shikamaru

and training with him. "Uncle Shikamaru, your jutsu is so complicated."

"Hardly Ichiro." The older ninja replied.

"But it seems so." He returned.

"That's because I have used it for many years. If you ever go up against someone who

uses shadow or light jutsu they will try to blind you."

"What can I do?"

"Don't use your eyes. Use your other senses."

xxxx

Ichiro closed his eyes and could hear the footsteps of the other ninja. He grabbed a

kunai and thrust it at the other ninja, hearing a scream of pain. The light dimmed

enough for Ichiro to see, he sped up and threw two more kunai at the ninja then

disappeared and reappeared behind him, throwing a hard punch. He could hear his twin

shouting, "Go Ichiro!"

He kept disappearing and reappearing, throwing punches, kicks, and kunais at the enemy

ninja. Drawing back his arm, he put all his energy into his last punch and punched the

ninja, sending him flying into the ground. When the older jonin called him the winner,

he couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

He joined his sister and team mate and felt them hug him tightly. "I'm so proud of you

Ichiro. You did a great job!" Emi cried out.

"Thanks sis. I thought of Uncle Shikamaru."

"That's a good idea."

They watched as several others battled, which took about another two hours to finish

until his uncle declared that the exam was over.

Their entire team waited in line for their chuunin vests. The twins could hear the

screaming of their sister. Even though she was pregnant, she was still hopping with

joy. Ichiro wanted to tell her to calm down, but that would do no good...big sis is

always in charge. When the team approached the hokage, uncle for all three of them,

Naruto told them, "I am very proud of all three of you. I knew you three would pass."

"Thanks Uncle Naruto!" All three chimed in as they received their chuunin vests. The

three went to their parents and hugged them separately.

"I knew you would pass!" Kankuro said as he hugged Emi.

Gaara hugged Ichiro and added, "You make us so proud Ichiro! We knew you would do

great!"

"Thanks Mama. I appreciate it." Ichiro replied.

"Well you know what this means?" Kankuro interrupted.

"We're celebrating at The Konaha Teahouse!" The three new chuunins shouted happily as

they waited to leave with everyone.

xxxx

The group waited for their food to arrive. As they did the families passed out gifts

to the new chuunins. Emi received a Suna headband from her aunt, plus her aunt gave

her tools for her fan. Her mother and father gave her a bracelet of silver gold that

said 'Daddy's Girl' on it. Much like her sister's. Emi laughed at this, "Oh Daddy. I

will always be your girl."

Kankuro laughed, "I wouldn't want you to be left out."

Emi's Aunt Sakura and Aunt Ino gave her a box with a new outfit for the Suna weather.

"Thank you so much Aunt Sakura and Aunt Ino."

"You're welcome Emi." Ino replied as she smiled at the new chuunin.

Naruto and Hinata gave Emi a new journal and stationary to write when she goes to

Suna. "Oh thank you so much Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata."

"We know how much you love writing in your spare time."

She nodded at the two then said, "Yes. Thank you."

Ichiro then recieved a set of medical tools from his Aunt Sakura and Aunt Ino. "Now

you know Ichiro that I won't take it easy on you just because i'm your aunt."

"I know Aunt Sakura."

Kankuro and Gaara laughed at Sakura, knowing that she wouldn't be a gentle trainer,

but would protect him. He then received a kunai set from his Uncle Naruto and Aunt

Hinata. "Thank you so much Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata."

"You're welcome Ichiro. I've noticed you need new kunai." Naruto replied with a wide

smile.

His mother and father gave him a new black pack to put his medical tools in for when

he traveled on missions. "Oh Mama, Father, thank you."

"Ichiro, we know you will be a great medic nin." Gaara replied as he patted Ichiro

softly.

Temari was last and smiled at her nephew, "This is from Uncle Shikamaru and myself."

She then handed him a package that looked like it contained a scroll. When Ichiro

finally opened it he found that the present contained an old scroll.

"Aunt Temari?" He asked her.

"It's a shadow jutsu scroll. I know you were interested in Uncle Shikamaru's jutsu. You can study while Aunt Sakura teaches you medical jutsu." She replied.

"Thank you so much." Ichiro thanked her then smiled as he put the scroll back in its container.

xxxx

After presenting the new chuunin's their presents and they ate and had drinks, everyone finally went back to their homes. Temari and Emi would be leaving in a few days which made Gaara worry a lot. Once they arrived home, Emi and Ichiro went to bed, leaving Gaara and Kankuro to themselves.

"I know baby. I'm worried about Emi too."

"It's just...I don't want her to get hurt like Megumi." Gaara replied.

"I know, but we have Temari. Temari will be training her...and she will be more careful." Kankuro assured him.

Gaara sighed at Kankuro's words. "It's going to be hard for me Kankuro."

"Me too. I don't want another girl to be raped."

"We have to have faith...Emi's smart."

Kankuro nodded then pulled Gaara on his lap and whispered, "She'll be fine."

xxxx

A few days later, Emi stood with her Aunt Temari as she looked at her Mother, Father, sisters, brother, uncle, and brother-in-law. "Be safe Emi." Gaara told his second youngest daughter.

"I will Mama." She replied.

"We'll miss you baby. Write us." Kankuro told the new chuunin.

"I'll miss you too Daddy and I will write."

Megumi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her sister, "I love you Emi. Please be safe. Come back soon."

"I will Megumi. Make sure you have a safe pregnancy."

Megumi nodded then replied, "Don't worry. I have Mama and Aunt Sakura."

Emi nodded then picked up her backpack and waved at her family, "Bye everyone."

"Bye sweety!" They shouted back.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the long update. I moved to West Virginia and just have been so busy with watching my nephew. Please forgive me. *bows* I will start updating. Please review.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Several months later, Megumi was sitting on a couch in her and Koji's house. Her

stomach was expanded and Gaara was in the kitchen about to bring her lunch. Once he

entered into the room, he looked at his oldest daughter and set her lunch in front of

her. "Megumi? Are you feeling alright?"

"My stomach feels strange. Not like before."

"Oh no..." Gaara said as he thought of her baby possibly coming today.

"What is it Mama?" Megumi questioned.

"It might be the baby. He might be ready to come."

"What?!"

"Calm down. Do you think you can walk to the hospital?" He asked his daughter.

"I think so." She replied as she began to stand up.

"While you go to your Aunt Sakura, I will go get your Daddy and Koji."

"Okay Mama. I will meet you at the hospital."

"Be careful please." Gaara told her as he helped her out of his daughter's house and

locked the door behind him.

xxxx

Gaara went to Naruto's office first, knowing that Koji worked as his assistant. He

found the younger boy in the office with the Hokage. "Gaara! What are you doing here?"

"Naruto, Koji...I think Megumi is having her baby today." Gaara explained to the two.

"Where is she?" Koji asked Gaara.

"At the hospital with Sakura...at least she should be."

"Go on Koji. You can catch up later." Naruto told his assistant.

"Thanks Lord Hokage." Koji replied politely then followed Gaara to Kankuro's office.

As they entered Kankuro looked up and asked, "What's going on?"

"Your baby might be having her child today." Gaara replied.

"What!" Kankuro yelled as he stood up suddenly. "Where is she?"

"She should be at the hospital with Sakura."

"Well let's go!"

xxxx

Megumi had made it to the hospital, however, her back was in pain and she was taken to

a room by her Aunt Sakura. She had been told that the baby was ready to come that day,

but she would have to wait a few more hours for the contractions to be closer. Kami,

it hurt so bad! She heard her aunt talking and thought she heard her parents and her

husband as well.

"Aunt Sakura? Who's out there?" She asked her aunt.

Her aunt walked in and behind her was her parents and husband. "Baby. Aunt Sakura told

us the baby is coming today." Kankuro told his daughter.

"Yes he is Daddy." Megumi responded as Kankuro hugged her and gave her a kiss on her

forehead.

Gaara took her right hand and asked, "Does it hurt sweetheart?"

"Very much so Mama. Especially my back."

"It will for a while. However, it will go away after you give birth."

"Have you thought of a name for the baby?" Kankuro questioned.

Koji interrupted, "Well we thought we would name him Hiroshi."

"Generous...what a beautiful name." Gaara murmured with a smile. "I love it."

"It was Koji who thought of it. I really couldn't decide." Megumi told her parents.

Koji scratched his head, "Oh Megumi. I just thought that you would like it."

"Well I agree with Gaara-sama. Hiroshi is a beautiful name." Sakura agreed.

Megumi gripped her stomach suddenly. "What is it baby?" Kankuro questioned Megumi as

he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It hurts. My abdomen."

Sakura put her hand over Megumi's stomach and abdomen. Her hand glowed and felt to see

if she was ready for the baby to come out. "He's not ready yet. A little while."

"Oh Aunt Sakura." She moaned.

"I know sweety." Sakura replied.

Two hours later, Sakura checked Megumi again and told her, "It's time."

Gaara smiled at his daughter, "You'll be fine sweety."

"Just spread your legs and start pushing."

Megumi took a deep breath then began to push out the baby that was in her body. "Kami

it hurts!" She shouted as she felt pain go through her lower abdomen.

"Alright Megumi. The head is coming out. Keep pushing." Sakura commanded.

She heard her mother say, "I know baby. Just keep pushing. He's almost out."

"Daddy...Mama...I'm going to friggin die!" Megumi screamed as she felt the baby come

out in a wet mess of blood and water.

Sakura grasped the baby and cut the cord between Megumi and her child. She then looked

back down and found her goddaughter asleep from her hard time giving birth. "Aunt

Sakura? Is she going to be okay?" Koji questioned. He had called her aunt when Megumi

and he had married.

"Yes. She just needs to rest Koji." Sakura responded confidently.

"Look. He has Megumi's hair and green eyes. He's beautiful." Gaara spoke of his

grandson.

"I agree with you Gaara. He will be just like Megumi." Kankuro agreed.

"Well, we should let her rest for a while. When she wakes up I will give her some pain

medicine." Sakura told them. Gaara and Kankuro nodded at the medic nin, then left the

room to go find her office and to write Temari and let her know that Megumi had her

child. Koji sat in a chair next to Megumi as Sakura took the baby and went to clean

him up and watch him.

xxxx

Five hours later, Megumi woke up to a shot of pain in her back and lower abdomen.

"Ow!" She cried out.

"You're up. I'm glad you're okay." Koji told her as he heard Sakura come into the

room. She was on top of everything as usual.

"I'm glad you have rested. Do you feel better?" Sakura asked her.

"Not really. My back and abdomen hurt." Megumi explained.

Sakura gave her a pill and a cup of water then told her, "Drink sweetheart. It will

help with the pain."

"Thank you Aunt Sakura...do you know where Mama and Daddy are?"

"They are outside with your brother. Hold on and I will bring them in." She said then

brought the three into the room.

"Megumi! I am so glad you are okay." Ichiro told his sister as he hugged her.

"Thank you Ichiro. You don't need to worry about me. I will always be fine."

"Baby, i'm glad you are feeling better." Kankuro told his daughter then kissed the top

of her head.

"Daddy. I am so happy."

"I know. I am too sweetheart."

"We'll definitely have to help out while you and Koji are starting to get used to raising a baby." Gaara added.

"Oh Mama. Koji and I will appreciate it so much."

"We will." Koji told Megumi's parents.

"Megumi, you and the baby will stay over tonight. Then tomorrow you two can leave. I want to make sure you two are okay before I send you home." Sakura told her.

Megumi nodded her head. "Alright Aunt Sakura."

"We'll see you tomorrow sweetheart. Have a good night." Gaara told his older daughter before giving her a kiss and walking out of the room with Kankuro.

"Bye baby." Kankuro said with a wave then followed Gaara.

"Bye Sis. See you tomorrow!" Ichiro said to his sister then left behind his parents.

"Would you like me to stay Megumi?" Koji asked.

"For a while please."

"Alright love."

xxxx

Gaara felt Kankuro entwine his fingers with his. "I can't believe that we have our grandson now." Gaara commented.

"Yeah. I know." Kankuro said then added, "She's going to be busy."

Gaara laughed, "Like we were huh?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to be a grandparent."

"Me neither." Kankuro told his partner with a smile.

Gaara leaned in and kissed the puppet nin, "I love you."

Kankuro kissed him back, "I love you too baby."

**Author's Note:** Well, Megumi had her baby. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had a hard time writing it. Hiroshi means generous by the way.


End file.
